Caminho das Memórias
by Ainsworth
Summary: O que nós buscamos? Poder, riquezas, prazeres? Mas será isso mesmo o que nós queremos? Um jovem em busca de algo que deixou para trás. Uma garota animada que esconde algum mistério. De que forma eles estão ligados? Adentre nesse drama em universo alternativo que te fará repensar o que é precioso de verdade para você.
1. Trabalho de escola

**Trabalho de Escola**

Era mais um dia normal de outono, aquela chuva fraca que caía apenas para trazer melancolia para o coração daqueles que a assistiam, persistia desde que saíra de casa. Syaoran observava o cair dos pingos daquela triste garoa sentado em sua carteira próxima à janela, lugar o qual estava acostumado a sentar desde que se transferira para o Colégio Tomoeda há um ano. Estando agora no segundo ano do colegial, já havia se habituado ao seu cotidiano e as amizades que cultivava.

Syaoran Li era um rapaz chinês de aparência única, tendo como suas mais relevantes características físicas, seu olhar cor de menta e seus cabelos sempre bagunçados, além de seu físico consideravelmente forte para sua idade. Se tratando de sua questão moral, Syaoran era um jovem calmo e observador, e na maior parte do tempo, gentil e educado. Desprovido de grandes ambições, exceto por uma, exatamente o motivo de estar no Japão, o compromisso que fizera consigo mesmo para estar naquele local.

– Por quanto tempo essa chuva ainda vai persistir? – Pensou o jovem chinês.

Enquanto observava a chuva, outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção, pelo reflexo na janela ele avistou a figura de uma menina de cabelos curtos e castanhos, e com os olhos verdes mais lindos que ele já viu e veria em toda sua vida, conversando alegremente com suas amigas. Seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto, não era somente sua beleza que o fascinava, mas também a animação e alegria que ela transmitia para as pessoas ao seu redor. Tal fato que o fez botar um olho nela já há algum tempo.

Naquele instante o professor de história chegava à sala:

\- Okay, okay, sentem-se em seus lugares – E no mesmo momento todos os alunos se acomodaram em seus lugares – Bem, como eu acho que já sabem teremos um trabalho em dupla a ser realizado, o qual as duplas serão eu que sortearei.

De fato, todos já estavam avisados de que seria assim que aquele trabalho aconteceria, mas mesmo assim a preocupação tomava conta de todos naquela sala, de maneira que comentários e sussurros tomaram conta do local.

\- Bom, então sendo assim, eu irei começar o sorteio – Disse o professor por fim iniciando os anúncios.

O burburinho na sala apenas aumentava, porém Syaoran continuava calmo e silencioso em seu acento:

\- Eu gostaria de fazer dupla com Yamazaki, mas não me importo de verdade em fazer dupla com outro amigo meu – Pensou.

Ao encerrar de seu pensamento, o professor anunciou seu nome:

\- Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto.

-O QUE? – Pensou o rapaz enquanto arregalava os olhos.

De todas as pessoas naquela sala, tinha que ser justamente Sakura Kinomoto? A ideia de fazer algum trabalho ou qualquer coisa com ela nunca passara por sua cabeça, sabia que naquele estava sujeito a ter que se juntar com qualquer pessoa da classe, mas aquele anúncio o pegara completamente desprevenido. Por fim, o professor ia encerrando o sorteio das duplas.

\- Essas foram as duplas sorteadas, sei que nem todos foram agradados, mas não há o que fazer, conversem com suas duplas e se organizem, o tema vocês já sabem, é sobre o período Edo, vocês tem duas semanas, isso é tudo – Anunciou o professor a medida em que saía da sala.

A partir de então, todos começaram a se levantar e se dirigir as suas respectivas duplas.

\- Que pena que não vamos fazer juntos Li – Comentou Yamazaki.

\- Sim, mas como disse o professor, não há nada a se fazer.

\- Pois é, bem eu vou lá falar com a minha dupla, nos vemos depois – Retirou-se Yamazaki.

\- Tudo bem, nos falamos depois – Despediu-se Syaoran.

Antes que pudesse também se levantar, ouviu Sakura conversando com sua amiga Tomoyo:

\- Que pena, não é mesmo Tomoyo?

\- Sim, mas não tem problema, no próximo trabalho tenho certeza que vamos ficar juntas – Comentou sorrindo a garota de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos de cor violeta.

\- É! Então vamos nos esforçar – Respondeu Sakura também sorrindo.

Tendo terminado o diálogo, Syaoran enfim se levantou.

\- É obvio que ela preferiria fazer dupla com a amiga – Lamentou-se em pensamento – Mas somos uma dupla, e não há como mudar, portando, melhor ir falar com ela.

Ao passo em que se precipitava em direção à mesa da garota de orbes verdes, esta, como num pulo, apareceu em sua frente.

\- Oi Li! – Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Aah... oi – Respondeu o rapaz surpreso.

\- Então, como amanhã é sábado, eu estava me perguntando se talvez você gostasse de começar já amanhã o trabalho.

\- Ah, bem, acho que seria uma boa ideia.

\- Sério!? Que bom – Disse a moça de um jeito que fez nosso jovem chinês corar levemente.

 _Realmente, essa garota não é comum_...

\- Então, faremos na sua ou na minha casa? – Perguntou a garota de orbes verdes.

\- Aah... é...

 _E agora?... Eu moro sozinho, então não seria um problema fazer na minha casa, mas talvez ela possa achar estranho e pensar que eu tenho outras intenções... Mas, se eu sugerir a casa dela ela pode pensar que eu sou um oferecido... Aaaah o que eu faço?... Sim! É isso! Essa é a melhor alternativa_.

\- O que você acha que seria melhor? – Por fim, perguntou Syaoran.

\- Humm... bem, meu pai vai estar em casa, então ele poderá preparar uns biscoitos pra gente. É! Vamos fazer na minha casa! – Respondeu Sakura, com um belo sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, então está decidido.

\- Sim. Nos encontramos amanhã no Parque do Rei Pinguim as duas, okay?

\- Okay.

\- Certo, então nos vemos amanhã Li! Tchau. – Despedia-se Sakura com um ultimo sorriso.

\- Sim, até amanhã – Despediu-se Syaoran também com um sorriso.

A medida que observava a garota sair da sala juntamente com sua amiga, Syaoran ia voltando a respirar normalmente e a pensar calmamente.

\- Sério. O que acontece com essa garota? Aliás, o que acontece comigo? – Indagava-se o rapaz.

-x-

Naquele dia, Syaoran não teria atividades de clube, então após as aulas voltou diretamente pra casa; ainda chovia; então não esperava encontrar no meio do caminho de casa as crianças com as quais estava acostumado a dar uma pequena parada em seu retorno ao lar, para jogar um pouco de bola como estava habituado.

Tal hábito começou quando numa vez voltando pra casa, recebeu uma bolada em sua cara, as crianças que estavam jogando com a bola ficaram preocupadas, achando que iam levar uma bronca daquele jovem, porém, pelo contrário, este colocou a bola no chão e começou a correr em direção as crianças. Estas, ficaram primeiramente sem entender o que se passava, mas passaram a tentar pegar a bola de Syaoran, que por sua vez, passou a driblar cada um que vinha lhe tentar roubar a bola. E assim ficaram por algumas horas, rindo e se divertindo. Quando Syaoran percebeu que estava ficando tarde, despediu-se prometendo que voltaria ali e sempre que os visse, jogaria com eles.

Esse assim ficou sua rotina, nos dias em que não havia clube ou limpeza para fazer, voltava para casa e parava no caminho para jogar com aquelas crianças. É claro que, em dias chuvosos, tal rotina não poderia ser cumprida, assim como nesse dia. Jogar com aqueles meninos sempre o deixava animado, mas mesmo não podendo fazê-lo hoje, ainda estava animado, e o motivo de sua animação era nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto. Criatura a qual não parou de pensar desde que saiu da escola.

Em um momento, parou para contemplar o céu, que agora abria um pequeno espaço entre as nuvens, possibilitando um feixe de luz.

\- É... Por mais que essa chuva persista, alguma hora aparecerá uma luz para amenizar a angústia das pessoas. – Disse para si mesmo, depois de alguns segundos surpreendendo-se com sua inspiração – Haha, isso deve ser culpa dela – Agora sorrindo.

Após aquele pequeno momento filosófico, retomou o caminho para casa, agora mais iluminado.

-x-

Naquela noite, Syaoran que já estava acostumado a ter sonhos peculiares, teve mais um, porém esse ele nunca tivera antes:

 _Estava num local cheio de árvores, as quais por dentre as folhas era possível ver os raios de sol. Podia-se sentir que era verão, por mais que não se sentia a temperatura. Syaoran estava lá, deslumbrado com a paisagem ao seu redor, e então ouviu uma voz que vinha de trás dele, e no momento que se virava para ver a figura de quem o estava chamando_...

TTTRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

O despertador gritava para anunciar o início de mais um dia. Syaoran, que estava no chão devido ao susto que levara, tentava desesperadamente alcançar o despertador para enfim encerrar aquele barulho irritante. Ao consegui-lo, sentou em sua cama, passou a mão no cabelo esfregando os fios bagunçados, por fim levantando-se, fazendo alguns alongamentos e dando leves tapas em sua face.

\- Certo. Vamos lá – Disse enquanto seguia para dar inicio as suas atividades matinais.

-x-

Naquele dia, já não chovia mais, e apesar das ainda presentes nuvens no céu, vários feixes de luz se estendiam pela cidade de Tomoeda, realçando a beleza que aquele lugar tinha. De fato, aquela pacata cidade possuía um charme próprio, que era ainda mais evidenciado na primavera, época em que as cerejeiras tinham o desabrochar de suas flores. Quando chegava tal período, as pessoas se juntavam e faziam piqueniques e passeios para contemplar o espetáculo.

Porém nesse momento, era outono, e logo mais seria inverno, o frio se aproximava, e as pessoas deveriam ser pacientes para ver o fenômeno da primavera. Syaoran caminhava tranquilamente enquanto observava as coisas ao seu redor. É claro, apesar da tranquilidade não conseguia suprimir a ansiedade, estava ansioso para aquele evento, estava ansioso para ver novamente aquela garota, só não sabia porque.

Chegando no parque, percebendo que Sakura ainda não estava lá, decidiu sentar-se em um banco e esperar. Havia chegado 10 minutos antes do combinado então não havia nada de errado em ela ainda não estar lá. Então esperou, 5, 10, 15, 20, 30 minutos.

\- Okay, ela está realmente atrasada. – Disse Syaoran expressando certa impaciência.

Foi então que Syaoran ouviu uma voz chamando ao longe, e virando-se para observar quem vinha ao seu encontro, pode ver Sakura, correndo e ofegante, anunciando sua chegada:

\- Haa... haaa... eu... eu chee... eu cheguei! – Disse a detentora dos orbes verdes na medida em que chegava até Syaoran.

\- A-ah sim... eu percebi... você está bem? – Expressou preocupação Syaoran.

\- Hã? AH, sim sim, estou sim hahahaha – sorriu Sakura – eu só—AH, verdade! Me desculpe! – Disse juntando as palmas das mãos – Eu acabei me atrasando, isso acontece às vezes, me desculpe mesmo.

\- Ahh tudo bem, não tem problema. _Pra dizer a verdade, não estou muito surpreso, às vezes ela costuma chegar atrasada na escola mesmo._

\- Bem, então, vamos indo? – Perguntou Sakura.

\- Vamos.

Puseram-se então a caminhar, uma caminhada que perduraria por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que caso ninguém inicia-se uma conversa, tornaria aquela situação incrivelmente desconfortável. Após algum tempo caminhando, nosso jovem decidiu tentar uma investida:

\- Sabe Kinomoto eu estav—

\- Ei, eu acho que deveríamos nos chamar pelos nossos primeiros nomes – interrompeu descaradamente a garota de cabelos curtos, enquanto parava de andar.

\- O que!? – Surpreendeu-se Syaoran.

\- É, é isso aí, nós estudamos juntos há um ano, estamos fazendo um trabalho em dupla agora, e lá em casa todos são Kinomoto, então acho que ficaria mais fácil se você me chamasse apenas pelo primeiro nome – Sorria Sakura.

\- Hã... eu não sei... _O que eu deveria responder pra isso?_

De repente, o semblante da garota mudou:

\- É claro, se você acha que não é adequado que façamos isso, tudo bem – Disse Sakura, agora com um olhar um pouco triste.

\- Não... eu só... – _Ah cara, só pode ser brincadeira, pelo visto não tem jeito..._ – Bem, creio que não haja nada de mal nisso, então acho que podemos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome... – Por fim, afirmou o jovem chinês com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

\- Sério?! Mesmo?! Que bom hehe – Disse Sakura, com o mais belo sorriso que já dera, o que fez nosso jovem corar ainda mais. – Vamos continuar nossa jornada então.

\- Sim.

\- AH! Você ia falar alguma coisa antes de eu interromper não é? Me desculpe, o que você ia dizer?

\- Ah sim, na verdade... – _Hum então ela se lembrou_ – O que você sabe sobre o Período Edo?

Sakura não se dava muito bem com matérias como matemática, mas até que ia bem em história:

\- Hummm... Ah, eu sei que foi um período em que graças à paz que havia no momento, proliferaram-se os ronin's, que eram samurais sem senhor, e tiveram que se dedicar a outras tarefas, tornando-se os principais responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento das artes, principalmente da escrita, da arte do chá, do teatro e da pintura.

No restante daquele percurso, ficaram conversando sobre o Período Edo e outros assuntos escolares, não foi a melhor das conversas, mas serviu para preservar uma atmosfera confortável até chegarem a casa de Sakura.

\- Bem, é aqui – Disse Sakura.

Syaoran parou para observar a casa a qual a garota apontava. Era um simpático sobrado amarelo, possuindo um jardim com algumas flores e arbustos, e que ganhava um aspecto ainda mais agradável com os raios de sol que iluminavam aquela tarde. Syaoran poderia observar aquela casa por mais algum tempo, mas lembrou-se que deveria conhecer o interior dela também, deu-se conta disso quando percebeu a garota de orbes verdes adentrando pela porta da frente.

\- Heey, cheguei – Disse enquanto tirava seus calçados – Venha Syaoran, entre logo.

\- Aah, sim – Respondeu Syaoran enquanto também tirava seus calçados. _Heee Syaoran_...

Eis que da entrada que dava acesso à cozinha, surge um homem alto e de óculos, usando um avental e com um simpático sorriso no rosto.

\- Seja bem-vinda Sakura, e você deve ser Syaoran Li, Sakura me falou sobre você, sou o pai dela, meu nome é Fujitaka Kinomoto, seja bem-vindo também – Cumprimentou Fujitaka nosso rapaz ainda com aquele simpático sorriso no rosto.

\- Desculpe pelo incômodo, é um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Kinomoto – Respondeu Syaoran a altura.

\- O prazer é todo meu, sinta-se em casa. Os biscoitos estão quase prontos, quando estiverem eu os avisarei.

\- Oobaaa, biscoitos! – Festejou alegremente Sakura.

\- Por hora vocês podem começar a fazer o trabalho de vocês

\- Sim senhor – Respondeu Syaoran.

Dito isso, os dois adolescentes seguiram para a sala de estar, onde deram início as suas atividades. Não demorou muito e Fujitaka apareceu no recinto:

\- Os biscoitos estão prontos.

De fato aqueles biscoitos estavam deliciosos, Syaoran estava até pensando em pedir a receita para o pai de Sakura. Passado algum tempo, e tendo alguma pesquisa feita, eles decidiram fazer uma pausa, que fora ofertada por Sakura, que alegava estar exaustada.

\- Ããi eu não esperava que fosse assim tão cansativo pesquisar sobre o Período Edo. – Disse abraçada a uma almofada.

\- Bom, se é um trabalho bem feito que você quer, tende a ser algo trabalhoso realmente.

\- É, eu sei, só estou sendo preguiçosa na verdade – Enfiou a cabeça na almofada – AH! Já sei, tive uma ideia! – Exclamou animada.

-O que foi?

\- Espera aqui, eu vou lá ao meu quarto e já volto, não sai daí heim?!

Tão cedo quanto proferiu as últimas palavras, saiu correndo escada acima em direção a seu quarto, deixando ali na sala um Syaoran confuso e incrédulo:

\- O que foi isso do nada? – Pensou – E além do mais, para onde eu iria?

Há alguns minutos atrás Fujitaka havia dado uma saída para fazer as compras para o jantar, o que significava que aqueles dois estavam agora sozinhos naquela casa, fato que não passava despercebido pela cabeça de Syaoran. Era algo ao mesmo tempo desconfortável mas também interessante. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de ficar tanto tempo sozinho com aquela garota, e poder conversar tranquilamente com Sakura era algo cativante, tal como aquela garota.

Syaoran já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Sakura, percebia que deveria se acostumar com tal hábito. Decidiu que iria chamar pela garota, mas ao passo que caminhava até a saída da sala de estar, ouviu o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo, deduzindo que era Fujitaka voltando, mas para sua surpresa e futuramente seu desgosto, estava enganado.

\- Cheguei – Uma voz parecida com a de Fujitaka, porém um pouco mais juvenil anunciava sua chegada.

Nesse momento, Syaoran não sabia ao certo o que fazer, decidiu então ficar parado, esperando para confrontar aquele que chegava. E após aquele quem havia chegado adentrar na casa e parar em frente à entrada da sala de estar, ao lado de Syaoran, ocorreu uma cena que surpreendeu completamente Syaoran. O motivo? A reação daquela pessoa.

\- Mas quem diabos é você? – Perguntou um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos afiados de maneira rude.

\- Boa tarde – Disse Syaoran já um pouco irritado – Meu nome é Syaoran Li, eu—.

\- Não interessa quem você é – Disse aquele homem interrompendo Syaoran e puxando-o pelo colarinho – Cai fora daqui já.

E assim Syaoran se viu saindo de uma situação que estava sozinho com uma garota na casa dela, para uma situação em que era erguido pelo colarinho sem qualquer explicação. Tal mudança, de fato não estava em seus planos.

-x-


	2. Mais próximos

Mais Próximos

Naquela altura, Syaoran já calculava o movimento que iria fazer para revidar o soco que estava prestes a levar, sabia que não seria um impacto fraco, pois aquele homem tinha força suficiente para erguê-lo muitos centímetros do chão, e Syaoran, graças a sua musculatura, não era lá muito leve.

Projetando os próximos instantes a seguir em sua cabeça, nosso jovem ouviu o barulho do descer das escadas, para seu alívio, Sakura regressava para a sala e se surpreendia com a cena que presenciava:

\- UAHH MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? TOUYA! SOLTE O SYAORAN AGORA! – Disse Sakura enquanto corria e chegava até o braço do rapaz para tentar soltar Syaoran.

\- Humm então o nome desse pirralho é este.

\- Então, o "pirralho" aqui já havia mencionado seu nome. – Disse Syaoran ainda no ar.

\- Cale a boca pirralho, relaxa aí.

\- QUEM TEM QUE RELAXAR AQUI É VOCÊ TOUYA, E SOLTA LOGO ELE.

Relutantemente, Touya foi colocando Syaoran no chão aos poucos, mas mantendo a desconfiança e a postura rígida.

\- Muito obrigado – Dizia Syaoran enquanto dava leves tapas em sua camisa e arrumava sua gola.

\- Tudo bem, agora me diga quem é ele e o que ele está fazendo aqui sozinho com você – Requisitou Touya.

\- Pela terceira vez, o nome dele é Syaoran li, ele é meu colega de classe e está aqui porque estamos fazendo um trabalho em dupla juntos.

\- Por que você está fazendo um trabalho em dupla com esse pirralho e não com a Tomoyo?

\- NÃO CHAME ELE DE PIRRALHO, o professor sorteou as duplas, não havia o que fazer.

\- Humm, entendo, e onde está o papai?

\- Foi fazer as compras para o jantar.

\- Humm... Ta certo, então, vou subir para o meu quarto, quando o jantar estiver pronto me chama – Disse Touya enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas.

\- EI, NÃO ACHA QUE ESTÁ ESQUECENDO-SE DE ALGO?! – Bufou Sakura.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Touya.

\- VOCÊ DEVE DESCULPAS AO SYAORAN!

Naquele momento, Touya tornou a olhar para Syaoran, o que já não fazia desde que o colocara de volta ao chão.

\- Hummm... Certo, eu preciso mesmo de uma palavrinha rápida com ele. – Concluiu Touya caminhando até Syaoran.

Estando em frente ao rapaz chinês, Touya se inclinou de maneira que pudesse falar no ouvido de Syaoran, este que em momento algum se amedontrou:

\- _Ei eu não sei o que se passa entre vocês dois, mas para ela já estar te chamando pelo primeiro nome, deve ter algo estranho no meio. Espero que não tente nenhuma gracinha com a minha irmãzinha, ou eu terei que acabar com você._

\- EI TOUYA, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AMEAÇANDO ELE OU ALGO ASSIM NÃO É?! – Questionou Sakura.

\- Claro que não monstrenga, isso é só uma conversa entre homens – Respondeu Touya virando-se na direção de Sakura, e posteriormente voltando a ficar próximo do ouvido de Syaoran – _Bom, creio que assim estamos conversados então, fique esperto_ – Proferiu suas ultimas palavras e se afastou novamente – E é claro, foi mal por mais cedo, acho que fui rude demais – Disse enquanto caminhava novamente para as escadas – Bem, vou estar no meu quarto, acho bom vocês se concentrarem apenas no seu trabalho – Deu seu ultimo aviso antes de sumir no segundo andar.

-BLÉÉÉ – Sakura mostrava a língua.

Após aquilo os dois retornaram para o sofá da sala de estar:

\- Sério Syaoran, me desculpe mesmo, essa foi a pior forma de vocês dois se conhecerem – Lamentava Sakura.

\- Tudo bem, no fim ele pediu desculpas. _Apesar de ele ter me ameaçado antes..._

\- Bem, como você deve ter percebido, aquele é Touya, meu irmão, ele está na faculdade, sempre foi um irmão muito muito muito ciumento. Quando eu era mais nova eu sempre me estressava com ele, mas aos poucos fui percebendo que ele agia daquela forma para me proteger, e hoje pode se dizer que sou grata por ele – Afirmou Sakura com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Vendo a expressão de Sakura ao falar sobre seu irmão, Syaoran percebeu o afeto que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, ao pensar sobre isso, lembrou-se de suas irmãs que estavam em Hong-Kong, não tinha lá a melhor das relações com elas, mas nutria um grande carinho por cada uma delas, e é claro, sentia saudades.

\- Que bom que vocês se sentem assim, um em relação ao outro – Disse Syaoran sorrindo.

\- É... Mas, ele também consegue ser bem irritante e implicante às vezes... Não... Para falar a verdade... É O TEMPO TODO! SEMPRE ME CHAMANDO DE MONSTRENGA, ROUBANDO MINHA SOBREMESA E CRITICANDO QUANDO É A MINHA VEZ DE FAZER O JANTAR! AAAAAAAH QUE DROGA! – Bufou Sakura enquanto cerrava os punhos e fazia uma cara assustadora.

Syaoran ficou bastante surpreso e levemente assustado com aquele desabafo da garota ao seu lado, e esta quando percebeu a situação que criara, ficou totalmente sem graça:

\- Q-quer d-dizer, no fim ele é um bom irmão hahaha... – Ria Sakura de maneira encabulada enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto – Desculpe... eu exagerei um pouco...

Percebendo o jeito totalmente sem graça que a garota ficara, Syaoran não aguentou e por mais que tentasse segurar, começou a rir:

-Pff... Pfff... hahahahahaha aposto que seu irmão se diverte muito com você hahaha – Exclamou nosso jovem enquanto ria.

\- EI! Não é pra você rir... Assim... – Disse Sakura pausadamente enquanto mudava seu semblante ficando sem expressão.

\- Hã? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Estranhou Syaoran.

\- Não... É só que... – Dizia Sakura formando um lindo sorriso sereno em sua face – Essa foi a primeira vez que você sorriu de maneira tão sincera desde que nos tornamos parceiros de trabalho.

Aquelas palavras juntamente com aquele sorriso, causaram um impacto estrondoso em Syaoran, que o fez ficar sem reação:

\- A-aah... É que... E-eu só... – Tentava formular algo sem sucesso, apenas ficando mais vermelho a cada palavra.

Á essa altura, Sakura percebera o que havia dito, e acabou por corar também. E por alguns segundos, persistiu um clima desconfortável e silencioso de timidez e vergonha no recinto, que só foi quebrado com a chegada repentina de Fujitaka:

\- Voltei, desculpe a demora – Anunciou Fujitaka, adentrando no interior da casa.

Tendo ouvido o anuncio de Fujitaka, o casal de jovens levou um pequeno susto que fez com que ambos pulassem no sofá, posteriormente recuperando a compostura, esperando que Fujitaka viesse de encontro a eles.

\- Olá, já fiz as compras para o jantar – Disse o pai de Sakura entrando na sala de estar.

\- Que bom papai, o Touya também já chegou.

\- Ah muito bom, então eu acho que vou começar a preparar o jantar , você jantará conosco não é Syaoran? – Dirigiu o olhar para Syaoran esboçando um sorriso.

\- A-ah, não, eu não quero dar trabalho – Tentava negar Syaoran.

\- Como assim?! Não dá trabalho nenhum! – Exclamou Sakura – Papai, Syaoran irá jantar conosco – Afirmou olhando para seu pai.

\- Tudo bem, então irei começar a cozinhar – Finalizou Fujitaka saindo da sala.

\- M-mas eu nã—

Tarde demais, Fujitaka já estava na cozinha dando início aos preparativos.

\- Olha Sakura, eu realmente acho que não devo mais incomodar vocês – Disse Syaoran virando-se para a garota.

\- Syaoran, eu já disse! Você não é incômodo algum, e outra, eu preciso te compensar de alguma forma pelo incidente com o Touya mais cedo.

\- Não, aquilo realmente só—

\- Syaoran! Shiu! – Ordenou Sakura colocando um dedo nos lábios.

Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, o garoto dos cabelos bagunçados optou por desistir de resistir às ordens daquela garota.

\- Okay, então... Acho que vou ficar para o jantar... – rendeu-se Syaoran.

\- Haha, ótimo! – Comemorou Sakura.

Tendo decidido a permanência de Syaoran para o jantar, eles continuaram a pesquisa até o jantar estar pronto. Após certo tempo, o jantar estava pronto, e todos foram jantar. Aquele momento correu de maneira tranquila, houve uma conversa tranquila entre Syaoran, Fujitaka e Sakura, eventualmente também se somava algum comentário irritante de Touya. Ao término da refeição, Syaoran se ofereceu para ajudar a lavar os pratos, mas Fujitaka educadamente recusou a ajuda alegando que um convidado não deveria se dar ao tabalho de fazer tal tarefa.

Restou à Syaoran, somente a opção de ir para casa, a qual escolheu sem pestanejar:

\- Bem, vou indo para casa então.

\- Eu te acompanho até o portão – Disse Sakura.

\- Ah obrigado, e obrigado pelo jantar Sr. Kinomoto – Agradeceu Syaoran fazendo uma reverência.

\- Não há de que Syaoran, volte mais vezes.

Tendo se despedido, Syaoran seguiu para a porta de entrada juntamente com Sakura, e após seguirem para o exterior da residência, puderam visualizar o céu daquela noite, que na verdade estava coberto de nuvens, as quais em breve viriam a derramar lágrimas sobre Tomoeda.

\- Foi uma pena não conseguirmos terminar o trabalho ainda hoje, mas podemos termina-lo no decorrer da semana que vem – Alegou Syaoran.

\- Sim, acho que se não fosse por meu irmão teríamos conseguido – Lamentou-se Sakura – Mais uma vez, me desculpe isso não vai acontecer novamente! – Afirmou juntando as palmas das mãos.

\- É... Eu espero mesmo, já não aguento mais você pedindo desculpas – Brincou Syaoran.

\- Haha foi mal... – Riu encabulada abaixando a cabeça em seguida – Mas... Apesar disso... Eu gostei bastante do dia de hoje...

Syaoran percebendo o rosto corado da garota, lembrou-se do momento mais cedo que tiveram antes de Fujitaka retornar, e corou um pouco também.

Após mais alguns segundos nesse mesmo tipo de situação, Syaoran retornou a realidade e focou-se em tomar seu rumo para casa:

\- Ééé... Então estou indo... Até mais – Despediu-se acenando.

\- A-AH SIM! Digo... – Pigarreou – Até mais.

Ainda acenando, Syaoran se distanciava na rua enquanto seguia para sua casa, e por mais que quisesse, não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios e persistia contra sua vontade.

\- Ha... É bom demais para ser verdade... – Pensou enquanto caminhava sentindo os pingos que começavam a cair daquela noite nublada.

-x-

 _Syaoran andava em meio às folhas e os feixes de luz que conseguiam passar pelas copas das árvores, sentia uma brisa agradável passar pelo seu corpo, de maneira que o fazia sentir totalmente relaxado. A fim de aproveitar melhor aquela sensação, abriu os braços e se entregou a liberdade que aquele ambiente passava. Riu, sentindo-se livre, e desabou de costas no chão, que por sua vez era macio graças à densa vegetação do local. Teve vontade de rolar, e assim o fez, rolara rindo por alguns metros, até se chocar com algo, que posteriormente comprovou ser um par de pernas. E ao se levantar para ter a visão de quem era o dono daquelas pernas..._

TTTRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mais uma vez, o maldito despertador soava o iniciar de mais uma manhã, desta vez Syaoran não estava no chão, mas seu cobertor e travesseiro estavam, sinal de que provavelmente havia rolado em sua própria cama. Após desativar o despertador, sentou-se em sua cama para pensar e refletir um pouco sobre o sonho que tivera.

\- Esses sonhos... A cada vez tem mais detalhes... Por que eu os tenho?... Será que talvez...?... É... Talvez seja isso... Bem, não adianta pensar muito – Concluiu levantando-se.

Aquele dia era domingo, e não havia nada programado para fazer. Decidiu então fazer alguns exercícios e estudar um pouco, o que para alguns poderia ser algo entediante, mas para ele servia como uma distração, especialmente a questão dos exercícios, para Syaoran, treinar seu corpo era algo prazeroso e também um compromisso para consigo mesmo e sua família.

Após tomar café e se preparar, saiu para uma corrida matinal. Seu percurso passava por quase toda Tomoeda. Ao passar pelo Parque do Rei Pinguim, inevitavelmente se lembrou de Sakura, lamentando-se por não poder vê-la naquele dia, mas também se animando ao lembrar que logo a veria no dia seguinte. Passado alguns segundos, enrubesceu-se ao perceber em como estava pensando naquela garota. Se em uma tarde junto a ela, o havia deixado daquele jeito, imaginava como seria dali pra frente. Finalizando tais pensamentos, seguiu seu percurso evitando voltar a pensar naquela singular garota.

Assim como planejara, durante o período da tarde, apenas estudara, já à noite, não demorou a cair no sono.

Naquela noite, Syaoran não teve nenhum sonho.

-x-

Segunda-feira, a semana começava da melhor maneira possível, chovendo. Em dias de chuva não havia muito que se fazer depois da aula. Os clubes que não necessitavam de áreas abertas para suas atividades podiam executar seus afazeres tranquilamente, já clubes que utilizavam do espaço externo não teriam muito a fazer. Syaoran fazia parte do clube de futebol, gostava daquela prática e ela servia como um bom exercício. Naquele dia, entretanto, não haveria treino devido à chuva, então não tinha nada para fazer. Até mesmo se reunir para terminar o trabalho com Sakura seria algo complicado devido a toda aquela água que caía do céu. Mas necessitava de terminar aquele trabalho, e como Sakura participava das líderes de torcida, também não teria atividades naquele dia, decidiu que iria aproveitar para falar com ela logo após a aula.

Terminada a aula, Syaoran acabou tendo que ajudar o professor com alguns papéis e perdeu Sakura de vista. Finalizada sua tarefa, correu em disparada para tentar alcançar a garota dos orbes verdes. E de fato conseguiu, Sakura estava na entrada da escola, juntamente com sua amiga Tomoyo, ambas preparadas para partir. Eis que Syaoran teve uma indecisão do que fazer. Não sabia se poderia e/ou deveria intervir na partida delas, teria outras oportunidades para falar com Sakura a respeito do trabalho, mas sua vontade de falar com ela e o seu lado de responsabilidade para com os estudos falaram mais alto. Decidiu então, andar na direção delas, porém esqueceu-se de algo... O que iria falar? "Oi, quando vamos fazer o trabalho?" ? Humm não, seria seco de mais, "Oi, eai? Como estão?" ? Hummm não... Intimidade demais. AAH droga, como deveria agir? Quando se deu conta já estava de pé em frente a elas:

\- Hã... Oi... Sakura... – Disse timidamente.

\- Hã? AH, oi Syaoran! – Retribuiu Sakura com um sorriso no rosto – Você foi ajudar o professor Yoroi depois da aula né? Foi muito trabalhoso?

\- O que? Ah... Sim, eu fui sim, mas não era nada muito complicado.

\- Ah que bom então.

Tomoyo até então só observava silenciosamente o diálogo entre os dois.

\- AH! Desculpe Tomoyo, quase me esqueci de você. Syaoran, eu sei que vocês já conhecem há bastante tempo como colegas de classe, mas deixe-me apresenta-los de novo. Syaoran, essa é minha amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, esse é meu parceiro de trabalho, Syaoran Li.

\- Bem, mesmo depois de mais de um ano, é um prazer conhecê-la novamente, Daidouji – Disse Syaoran, sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma leve reverência.

\- Hehe, eu digo o mesmo Li, é um prazer! – Respondeu Tomoyo copiando o gesto do colega.

\- Hahaha agora que estamos todos novamente apresentados, que tal irmos para casa juntos? – Sugeriu Sakura animadamente.

\- O que?! Sério?! – Surpreendeu-se Syaoran.

\- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, você não Li? – Indagou Tomoyo.

\- Ah... Eu acho que... Se vocês não se importarem com a minha presença, tudo bem para mim.

\- É claro que a gente não se importa seu bobo! – Bufou Sakura fazendo uma careta – Certo, então vamos indo.

O que era pra ser um momento constrangedor acabou se tornando numa nova oportunidade a Syaoran. Oportunidade para conhecer Tomoyo Daidouji, melhor amiga de Sakura, e uma garota radiante, dotada de um dom musical além de ser muito atenciosa e carinhosa. Os três seguiam rumo as suas casas embaixo de seus guarda-chuvas, e quem via a situação diria que aquele trio eram amigos de infância que dispunham de muitas lembranças juntos. Eles conversavam e riam tranquilamente, mesmo com a chuva incessante que caía sobre eles. Sakura a todo o momento animada, Tomoyo contando histórias constrangedoras e engraçadas sobre Sakura , e Syaoran não ficando atrás no humor.

\- Mas me contem, como anda a pesquisa de vocês? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

\- Teria avançado muito mais se não fosse pelo bobo do meu irmão! Hmpf! – Reclamou Sakura.

\- Nossa, o que ele fez?

\- Ele simplesmente atacou Syaoran, quase deu um soco nele sem motivo algum, só porque ele estava sozinho na sala quando Touya chegou!

\- Minha nossa! – Tomoyo arregolou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos nos lábios – Touya é realmente muito protetor. Você ficou bem Li?

\- Sim, ele acabou me soltando, no final pediu até desculpas.

\- Mas ele só fez isso depois de eu dar uma grande bronca nele! AI DELE SE ELE TENTAR FAZER ALGO PARECIDO DE NOVO! – Sakura dizia enquanto cerrava o punho e fazia uma cara assustadora.

\- Hahahaha você não acha que a Sakura fica adorável quando fica brava, Li? – Perguntou Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

\- Com certeza, ela fica bem engraçada assim haha – Divertiu-se Syaoran.

\- EI! Não é pra vocês dois rirem... – Sakura olhava agora para o chão, envergonhada.

E foi assim, brincando e rindo que aqueles jovens após caminhar mais alguns metros viram-se num cruzamento, aonde uma dos integrantes iria se despedir:

\- Bem, eu fico por aqui, tenho que seguir por este caminho. Vejo vocês amanhã na escola. – Despediu-se Tomoyo.

\- Tchau Tomoyo! Até amanhã! – Respondeu Sakura.

\- Até amanhã Daidouji – Despediu- si Syaoran.

\- Até, os dois – Finalizou Tomoyo com um aceno enquanto seguia seu caminho.

Tendo os dois últimos integrantes da trupe retribuído aquele ultimo aceno, continuaram seu trajeto. Agora, no entanto, o silêncio persistia, mas como só havia alguns momentos antes de se separarem em caminhos opostos, Syaoran queria trocar algumas ultimas palavras com aquela garota. Motivado por isso, decidiu perguntar sobre o trabalho:

\- Então Sakura, sobre o trab—

\- Ei a gente tem que terminar o trabalho não é? – Cortou Sakura, mais uma vez.

\- A-ah... É... Sim, nós temos... – Respondeu Syaoran sem graça.

\- AH! DESCULPA! Eu te interrompi de novo não foi? Perdoe-me. O que você ia falar? – Lamentou uma Sakura ainda mais sem graça.

\- Tudo bem, eu ia falar justamente do trabalho.

\- Ah... Sim, entendo... AH! Lembrei! – A cada pulo repentino de Sakura, Syaoran levava um leve susto – Eu tinha realmente algo para falar sobre isso. Na verdade, era isso que eu ia fazer aquele dia na minha casa. Quando eu subi no meu quarto, fui buscar meu celular que eu havia deixado carregando. Eu acabei derrubando algumas coisas e por isso demorei mais do que deveria, me desculpe – Suplicou com a palma das mãos juntas.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Mas você foi pegar seu celular por...?

Naquele momento Sakura abaixou o rosto, o qual já ficava vermelho.

\- Bem... Na verdade... Eu estava pensando... Se nós podíamos trocar nossos e-mails...? – Disse Sakura após reunir coragem.

Syaoran demorou um pouco para entender o que ela estava dizendo, mas tendo percebido, exibiu uma reação muito parecida com a de Sakura:

\- AH! Entendo... É... Eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia... – Disse nosso jovem com o rosto também corado.

\- Sério mesmo!? – Perguntou uma agora radiante Sakura.

\- S-sim... – Respondeu um Syaoran ainda mais vermelho.

\- A-ah... Que bom então... – Teve noção de sua reação repentinamente alegre e agora voltava a ficar vermelha.

Os dois permaneceram ali parados por um tempo, sem dizer qualquer palavra, até que Syaoran teve a iniciativa para acabar com aquilo.

\- Bom... Se vamos fazer isso, é melhor não fazer na chuva não é?

\- AH! Sim... Vamos achar um lugar coberto – Disse Sakura enquanto caminhava.

\- Okay – Respondeu Syaoran seguindo a garota.

Andaram um pouco até que chegaram à frente coberta de uma loja. Sacaram seus celulares, e trocaram e-mails por meio de contato dos aparelhos. Terminada a operação, ambos não conseguiram disfarçar um leve sorriso na face, o que os deixou envergonhados quando perceberam.

\- Pronto...

\- É...

\- Sabe, eu me esqueci de falar antes. Eu pensei que trocar nossos e-mails iria nos ajudar porque assim poderíamos nos comunicar mais facilmente sobre o trabalho... – Disse Sakura.

\- Sim, faz todo o sentindo pra mim, foi uma boa ideia.

\- Aaah que bom que você pensa assim! – Exclamou Sakura com um sorriso amável.

\- N-não foi nada... – Respondeu Syaoran corando.

\- Bem então mais tarde eu te mando uma mensagem para combinarmos como vamos continuar a pesquisa, pode ser?

\- A-ah sim, pode ser.

\- Certo, então eu vou indo, tenho que fazer umas coisas em casa, por isso preciso correr. Até amanhã Syaoran – Despediu-se sorrindo e acenando.

\- Sim, até amanhã Sakura – Despediu-se Syaoran acenando enquanto via a garota se distanciar enquanto corria.

Trocar o e-mail com Sakura em tão pouco tempo com certeza não estava na sua cabeça. No entanto, não havia o que reclamar, estava extremamente feliz. Agora poderia falar com ela quando quisesse, mal podia esperar para receber a primeira mensagem dela. Ainda chovia, mas Syaoran voltou aquele dia para casa de cabeça erguida e um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Sakura estava parada. Uma mão segurava o guarda-chuva que a protegia dos pingos da chuva, e a outra segurava o celular que pressionava contra o peito. Seu rosto estava abaixado, e não havia muita expressão, exceto por um leve sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

\- Estou cada vez mais perto... Estou sentindo... Um dia eu vou conseguir, com certeza!

Levantou o rosto com uma expressão determinada e seguiu para sua casa.

-x-


	3. Conflitos - Parte I

Conflitos – Parte l

Antes de ir dormir, Syaoran ficou esperando pela chegada da primeira mensagem de Sakura. Estava sentado em sua cama com as pernas e os braços cruzados. Em seu rosto, uma expressão séria, que olhava atentamente para o aparelho eletrônico posto a sua frente. Já estava assim havia algum tempo, a ansiedade que sentia o impedia de sequer piscar um olho.

Num lapso de concentração, soltou um longo bocejo, que simbolizava o sono e a decepção para consigo mesmo. Por que estava tão ansioso? Era só uma mensagem, não era nada de mais. E ainda por cima, tratava sobre o trabalho que estavam por terminar, não seria o início de uma conversa entre amigos ou algo assim. Era o que ele pensava.

Já praticamente desistindo e indo dormir, o celular tocou fazendo-o dar um pulo em sua cama. Sim, era sua tão esperada mensagem. Nunca receber um e-mail o fizera tão feliz e principalmente, aliviado, como naquele momento. Não demorou e pôs-se a ler a mensagem:

 _ **" Boa noite Syaoran, tudo bem com você?**_

 _ **Sobre o trabalho, quando você acha que é um dia bom para terminarmos?**_

 _ **Ou melhor, quando você estaria disponível? ''**_

Hummm... Como pensava, um e-mail normal.

\- Justo – Pensou.

Quando estaria disponível? Certamente qualquer dia, exceto que, naquela semana excepcionalmente, teria treino todas as tardes, pois um amistoso importantíssimo se aproximava. Ao lembrar-se disso, encheu-se de um misto de raiva e tristeza.

\- AAAAH DROGA! POR QUE EU TINHA QUE FAZER PARTE DO CLUBE DE FUTEBOL!? – Exclamou.

Respirando depois da exaltação, ficou mais calmo e voltou a pensar claramente.

\- Bem, eu faço parte do clube de futebol porque eu escolhi isso, não há o que fazer. Sendo assim, minha única opção é sábado – Aconselhou a si mesmo.

Tratou então de responder a mensagem.

 _ **" Boa noite Sakura, tudo bem e você?**_

 _ **Infelizmente essa semana inteira eu ficarei ocupado à tarde, graças ao amistoso com o Colégio Miyazono.**_

 _ **Então, minha disponibilidade é só no sábado. Estaria tudo bem pra você se for assim? "**_

\- Acho que assim está bom – Pensou ao passo que enviou a mensagem.

Desta vez, no entanto, não ficaria louco de ansiedade. Resolveu ler um pouco, pegou de sua estante um livro que estava lendo. "Quebra de confiança" de Harlan Coben. Syaoran tinha certa admiração pela literatura ocidental, e as obras de investigação policial de Coben certamente o cativavam.

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar de um sobrado amarelo, havia uma garota abraçada a um travesseiro em cima de sua cama. Na face, uma expressão aflita.

\- Ai ai ai, será que eu fui muito seca na mensagem? Ele vai responder ainda hoje não é? Ai ai ai...

Sakura resmungava para si mesma, enquanto aguardava a resposta de Syaoran. Se nosso jovem chinês estava ansioso mais cedo, a garota de olhos verdes estava ainda mais preocupada. Mesmo sendo pequeno o intervalo de tempo entre o envio da mensagem e a chegada da resposta, ela não parava quieta, até que após pouco tempo recebeu a resposta. Ao vibrar do celular, teve uma reação parecida com a de Syaoran:

Meeeewww (Toque de notificação de Sakura)

\- AAAAHHHH – Pulou na cama.

Tendo se recuperado, pegou o aparelho e sorriu ao ver a resposta de Syaoran.

\- Hummm sábado hã...? Por mim, tudo bem! – Acenou com a cabeça – Certo, vou responder.

Mal havia pegado o livro, e o celular tornava a tocar. Visualizando a tela, conferiu que era Sakura.

\- Wow ela é rápida.

Leu então a mensagem.

 _ **" Sim Syaoran, estou bem também hehe.**_

 _ **Sábado para mim está ótimo.**_

 _ **E que tal irmos fazer na biblioteca? Lá não teremos problemas como o meu irmão *-* e também teremos acesso a mais recursos para usarmos como referencia.**_

 _ **O que acha? "**_

\- Biblioteca hã...? É, parece bom para mim. – Decidiu já digitando a nova resposta.

Meeeewww

Novamente a mensagem chegava a Sakura, e mais uma vez ela levava um susto.

 _ **" Acho um boa ideia.**_

 _ **Estamos decididos então. Sábado na biblioteca.**_

 _ **Que horas? "**_

\- Hummm acho que o mesmo horário de antes está bom – Definiu e digitou.

Syaoran lia a resposta:

\- Mesmo horário então, okay.

Sakura olhou o visor e viu a confirmação.

\- Certo. Haha que bom. Bem, hora de encerrar.

Já com o celular na mão, Syaoran leu a ultima mensagem que receberia aquela noite:

 _ **" Certo, término do trabalho definido.**_

 _ **Vou me despedindo então, estou ficando com sono hehe**_

 _ **Nos falamos amanhã na escola. Boa noite "**_

Sakura havia ponderado um pouco colocar um "S2" no fim da mensagem, mas concluiu que seria muito atrevimento.

Ao passo que Syaoran leu, não tardou a dar a última resposta.

 _ **" Okay Sakura.**_

 _ **Amanhã nos falamos, tenha uma boa noite "**_

Tendo lido, por mais que fosse bobo, Sakura soltou um leve riso. Estava feliz por aquelas mensagens, e por ter controlado a sua ansiedade.

Finalizadas as mensagens, ambos deitaram-se e caminharam para o mundo dos sonhos.

-x-

 _Não sabia por que, mas estava correndo atrás de alguém. Na sua visão, tudo aquilo acontecia em câmera lenta, passavam pelas árvores, desviavam dos raios de sol, tudo em velocidade reduzida. A pessoa a sua frente ria alegremente. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia que precisava segui-la. Ela ria e o chamava pelo nome:_

 _\- Venha, venha Syaoran... – Dizia enquanto ria._

 _Syaoran tentava entender quem era aquele ser, e por que não conseguia parar de persegui-lo. De repente, a pessoa se virou, o suficiente para estender sua mão para Syaoran, que esticou a sua na tentativa alcançar a pessoa. E à medida que seus dedos de aproximavam..._

Acordou. Desta vez sem a necessidade do despertador.

Estava ofegante, e com a mão erguida para cima, como se estivesse tentando agarrar algo. Olhou no relógio. Ainda faltava uma hora para dar o horário que deveria acordar. Mas certamente não conseguiria tornar a dormir. Sentou-se em sua cama, as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Sonhos estranhos como aquele, já tivera anteriormente. Mas nunca algo que o afetasse daquele jeito. Cair da cama era uma coisa, mas se sentir cansado era outra completamente diferente. Até onde sabia, as pessoas dormiam para descansar, e não para se cansar.

Incrédulo com a própria situação, decidiu tomar um banho para revigorar seu corpo. Aquilo não podia ficar assim, tinha treino todos os dias daquela semana, um jogo importante se aproximava, de forma alguma poderia estar fora de forma ou cansado por um motivo como aquele. Porém sua confiança era alta, preferiu acreditar que ficaria tudo bem, e que estaria bem para os treinos e para o jogo.

E foi com essa determinação que seguiu para a escola naquele dia.

-x-

Como já haviam combinado o dia para fazer o trabalho, não havia muito papo para trocar com Sakura, na teoria. Mas aqueles dois estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, faziam comentários um com o outro no intervalo entre as aulas e chegaram até a almoçar juntos algumas vezes. E é claro, no meio disso tudo estava Tomoyo, cuja companhia agradava ambos, Sakura e Syaoran. Para falar a verdade, a presença de Tomoyo era benéfica e às vezes necessária, pois ela servia como meio de quebrar momentos constrangedores que ocasionalmente ocorriam entre o casal. Isso quando não era ela que gerava a situação ou quando ela dava mais corda tornando a vida de Sakura e Syaoran mais complicadas.

No mais, não havia muito que reclamar. Syaoran cativou-se com a constante presença de Tomoyo, e esta gostava igualmente da companhia do jovem de olhos cor de âmbar. E juntamente com Sakura, formavam um trio que num futuro próximo viriam a se tornar inseparáveis, mas que por hora curtiam as pequenos momentos que tinham juntos.

Como dito, Syaoran estaria treinando durante todas as tardes daquela semana. O amistoso aconteceria no domingo, e os jogadores teriam o sábado como dia de descanso e preparo mental. Por isso, no decorrer daquela semana deveriam se esforçar ao máximo. Syaoran sentia isso mais do que qualquer um. Não queria decepcionar seus companheiros ou atrapalhar sua equipe, Decidiu então que daria 101% de si na preparação para a partida. Esforço que foi prontamente reconhecido por seus companheiros, que ficaram admirados pela determinação do rapaz.

Estava treinando quando resolveram fazer uma pausa mais do que merecida. Nisso, alguns rapazes se aproximaram de Syaoran exaltando a performance que estava tendo:

\- Hey Li! O que está acontecendo cara? Você parece uma máquina! – Exclamou Satoru.

\- Pois é cara, estávamos nos perguntando. De onde você está tirando tanta energia? – Reforçou Yamazaki, que além de colega de classe também era colega de clube.

Ouvir aquilo deixava Syaoran meio envergonhado, não sabia como responder.

\- Érrr... Quem sabe? Só estou me sentindo motivado, nada de mais.

\- E de onde sai essa motivação? – Perguntou Takeru.

 _Droga, não façam perguntas que não posso responder._

Syaoran estava prestes a responder a pergunta feita, porém, teve de se conter para observar uma cena com a qual já deveria estar habituado, mas dessa vez era diferente. As líderes de torcida passavam próximo ao campo enquanto faziam também uma pausa em suas atividades.

O que chamava a atenção de Syaoran era sem mistérios Sakura, que fazia parte daquele grupo. Apesar do cansaço, ela mantinha aquele sorriso e aquela animação de sempre. Conversava com suas colegas animadamente, até que seus olhos se voltaram na direção do campo, e coincidentemente se encontraram com os de Syaoran, surpreendendo ambos.

De maneira um pouco hesitante, Sakura ergueu sua mão e acenou para Syaoran, exibindo um sorriso um pouco sem graça. E exibindo o mesmo sorriso em sua face, Syaoran retribuiu o aceno. Lentamente, Sakura trouxe sua mão novamente junto ao corpo, e saiu acelerada para alcançar as colegas que ficaram um pouco distantes. Enquanto no campo de futebol, todos os presentes iam recuperando o folego após tal situação. Ter Sakura Kinomoto acenando em sua direção era algo para poucos.

\- Wooow, vocês viram isso? Kinomoto estava acenando para nós! – Exclamou Ryougo.

\- Idiota, ela estava acenando para o Li – Explicou Yamazaki.

\- QUE!? ISSO É SÉRIO!? LI, EXPLIQUE-SE!

E mais uma vez nosso jovem se viu numa sinuca de bico.

\- Cara, não é nada de mais, a gente só ficou um pouco próximo, somos uma dupla de pesquisa de história, não fomos nós que decidimos, só aconteceu – Tentava arrumar as coisas.

\- Hummm sei, ainda me parece estranho... – Questionava Ryougo desconfiado.

\- Mas é isso cara, não há nada a mais.

\- Será mesmo Li? Porque para mim essa sua "aproximação" com Kinomoto parece uma boa explicação para seu desempenho estranhamente alto nos treinos ultimamente. – Constatou Takeru.

\- Ei, agora que você disse, parece fazer sentido para mim – Comentava Yamazaki.

A situação não melhorava para Syaoran, muito pelo contrário. Porém, não estaria totalmente errado se negasse aquela afirmação. Quer dizer, o motivo de seu esforço eram aqueles sonhos intrigantes que estavam começando a desgasta-lo. Não tinha nada a ver com Sakura. Não tinha... Ou... Será que tinha? Será que sem saber estava se esforçando mais do que o normal também por causa dela? Talvez fizesse sentido, afinal, ela sendo líder de torcida, estaria no jogo torcendo por eles. Mas esse pensamento só passara por sua cabeça esta vez. Poderia estar agindo de tal jeito inconscientemente? Não sabia. E por hora, não tinha muito tempo para pensar. Precisava argumentar de algum jeito em sua defesa.

\- Olha, eu acho que vocês já est—

\- AAAAAH ENTÃO ERA ISSO LI! Você está dando seus primeiros passos na estrada do amor heim – Interrompeu Satoru passando seu braço por trás do pescoço de Syaoran aplicando-lhe um leve "cascudo".

\- Ei para com isso cara— QUE!? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Questionou enquanto cessava o cascudo de Satoru.

\- Ora, justamente o que parece ser. Você está apaixonado Li – Explicou Yamazaki, fazendo sua tradicional pose com o indicador pra cima.

Syaoran simplesmente não acreditava no que ouvia. Estavam o denunciando estar apaixonado. Apaixonado? Ele? Pensar naquilo o constrangeu e o fez ficar vermelho.

\- Hahahaha vejam, ele está envergonhado. Parece que estamos certos – Denunciou Satoru.

\- É... No fim, todo mundo vai acabar se apaixonando. Mas confesso que estou surpreso Li, não esperava que fosse tão rápido com você – Disse Takeru.

\- Sim, é uma grande surpresa – Comentou Yamazaki.

Na medida em que os comentários eram feitos, a vermelhidão no rosto de Syaoran ia mudando de motivo. Saindo de constrangimento para raiva. Irritado, desvencilhou-se do braço de Satoru com uma expressão brava.

\- Olha, sinto em dizer que vocês estão se precipitando pra caramba, eu não estou apaixonado, e meu esforço não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu só estou dando tudo de mim para estar preparado para o jogo de domingo, coisa que vocês também deveriam estar fazendo – Exclamou com seriedade – Agora, estou voltando ao treino, vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo – Disse já correndo para o campo.

Os colegas receberam aquele aviso/sermão ficando um pouco sem graça e incrédulos pela força das palavras de Syaoran.

\- Bem... Vamos voltar então? – Perguntou Ryougo.

\- Sim, vamos. – Respondeu Satoru, enquanto todos retornavam para dar continuidade às atividades.

\- É. Acho que no fim estávamos precipitados – Comentou Yamazaki.

\- É... Talvez. – Respondeu Takeru incrédulo.

Depois daquilo, continuaram o treino. Ambos se esforçando e dando tudo de si. Procurando superar a si mesmos. De certa forma, pode-se dizer que o sermão de Syaoran serviu como motivação para os colegas, que seguiu pelo decorrer do restante daquela semana.

-x-

Chegava sábado, tempo bom, ensolarado. Aquela havia sido uma semana bem corrida. Tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura estavam se preparando para domingo. Claro que Syaoran teve que se empenhar muito mais, pois o resultado daquela partida dependia dele e de seus colegas. Mas Sakura e as outras líderes de torcida não ficavam para trás se tratando de esforço. Haviam ensaiado e se preparado muito para aquele dia. Tinham o dever de animar seus jogadores e faze-los darem tudo de si.

Porém naquele sábado, não haveria treinos nem ensaios. Era um dia de descanso e concentração. Muitos aproveitavam para relaxar e curtir um pouco. Mas não era esse o caso para Sakura e Syaoran. Naquele dia terminariam o trabalho de história, não se tratava de algo muito trabalhoso, mas os faria gastar certo tempo. Como haviam decidido no início da semana, se encontrariam na biblioteca no início da tarde, para fazerem lá mesmo o trabalho.

Syaoran estava no ponto de encontro e esperava sua parceria chegar. Olhou no relógio, cinco minutos haviam se passado desde o horário combinado. Nesse momento, ouviu de longe a voz de Sakura chamando. Ela chegava correndo exausta.

\- Ah...ah... Cheguei... Desculpe o atraso.

\- Você até que chegou rápido, eu vim preparado para esperar por mais uns 20 minutos – Debochou Syaoran.

\- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado – Riu sarcasticamente Sakura – Bem, vamos entrar?

\- Vamos – Concordou Syaoran, e assim entraram na biblioteca.

A Biblioteca de Tomoeda. Um grande acervo das mais diversas obras orientais, e também algumas obras ocidentais. Caso você tivesse uma pesquisa para fazer, que necessitasse de dados históricos, certamente aquele era o lugar ideal para isso. Não foi à toa que rapidamente a dupla encontrou os recursos necessários para conclusão de seu trabalho, e em poucas horas, estava finalizado. Foi com muita satisfação que aqueles dois iam saindo da biblioteca sob o sol alegre daquela tarde.

\- Aaaaaaaaah finalmente! – Exclamou Sakura alegre – Finalmente terminamos.

\- Sim, foi até mais rápido do que pensei – Comentou Syaoran.

\- É... Foi bem rápido... – Disse Sakura agora com um semblante um pouco triste.

Syaoran não disse nada, mas entendia e sentia o mesmo que Sakura. Tendo o trabalho terminado, não haveria mais motivo para saírem juntos. Quer dizer, de certa forma haviam se tornado amigos, mas até que ponto aquela intimidade ia? O pilar que sustentava a conexão entre eles era aquele trabalho, que agora finalizado perdia sua função.

Mas Sakura por algum motivo não parecia gostar disso, e então deu uma sugestão:

\- Ei, quer saber? Por que não vamos tomar sorvete agora? – Sugeriu Sakura.

\- Hã? Sorvete? – Syaoran pego de surpresa em seus pensamentos.

\- Sim, sorvete. Eu conheço um lugar ótimo, e como terminamos o trabalho rápido não está muito tarde, o que acha?

Pensar muito para aquela pergunta seria algo tolo a se fazer, a resposta era certa.

\- Claro, podemos ir.

\- Yeey, então vamos – Comemorou Sakura.

Sakura então os guiou para um local próximo ao Parque do Rei Pinguim. Tratava-se de uma sorveteria postada numa pracinha de posição privilegiada, graças à proximidade com o parque. Haviam algumas mesas com guarda-sol, onde famílias e casais podiam dispor de um agradável fim de tarde.

Trataram então de sentar-se em uma das mesas. Não demorou muito e alguém veio atendê-los:

\- Boa tarde, já sabem o que vão pedir? – Perguntou uma voz familiar.

\- Ah sim nós— AAAAHH Touya! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Assustou-se Sakura.

\- Boa tarde monstrenga, eu estou fazendo um bico aqui hoje – Olhou para Syaoran – E vocês, o que fazem aqui?

\- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!

Esse grito chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas ali próximas, deixando Sakura envergonhada e fazendo-a se desculpar pelo ato.

\- Ha, que monstrenga – Debochou Touya.

\- Já disse que eu não sou monstrenga! Agora a pouco, terminamos o trabalho de história que estávamos fazendo na biblioteca, e como ainda era cedo e era pertinho, decidimos vir aqui para tomar sorvete. Mas é claro, não imaginei que teríamos sua desagradável presença aqui – Disse Sakura com um sorriso irônico na face.

\- Ora ora, você e sua boca grande – Encarou Syaoran novamente – Tem certeza que você simplesmente não arrastou esse pirralho para cá?

\- Ele não é pirralho! E não, não arrastei, concordamos em virmos juntos.

\- É... Tá certo. Quando vocês decidirem o que querem pedir, é só chamar – Disse Touya se retirando.

Syaoran só observou a cena toda em silêncio, mas a cada encarada de Touya não se deixava amedontrar, encarava de volta na mesma intensidade.

\- Syaoran, me desculpe, eu não sabia que meu irmão estaria trabalhando aqui hoje. Se quiser podemos ir embora.

\- Está tudo bem Sakura, não há necessidade disso. Tivemos o trabalho de vir até aqui. Agora eu quero tomar sorvete.

\- Haha, tá certo, o que gostaria de pedir então? – Disse Sakura exibindo o cardápio.

\- Hummm acho que um sundae de maracujá.

\- Certo, eu vou de sundae de chocolate. Com licença, já decidimos o que queremos – Disse acenando para Touya que estava um pouco distante esperando pedidos.

\- O que vocês vão querer? – Disse com papel e caneta em mãos.

\- Um sundae de maracujá e outro de chocolate, poooorrr favor – Pediu Sakura debochada.

\- Okay. Um sundae de maracujá e um sundae de chocolate para a monstrenga – Confirmou Touya.

\- AAAAAHH seu... – Sakura cerrou os punhos.

\- Aguardem um pouco, por favor – Disse Touya se retirando.

\- Eu ainda acabo com ele... – Afirmou Sakura ainda com os punhos cerrados.

\- Haha, fique calma, ele faz de propósito só para te provocar – Aconselhou Syaoran.

\- Hmpf! – Resmungou Sakura de braços cruzados.

Passado certo tempo, Touya trouxe os pedidos, e puderam desfrutar de uma refrescante recompensa pós trabalho e Touya. Também conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos triviais, sendo o tempo todo observados por Touya, o que deixava Syaoran desconfortável, pois sentia que a atenção estava toda voltada para ele.

Ao término dos sundaes, sem que chamassem, Touya se aproximou dos dois, e apoiou a mão sobre a mesa.

\- Tá certo pirralho, qual é a sua heim? – Perguntou para Syaoran.

\- TOUYA! NÃO COMEÇA. VOCÊ—

\- Sakura. Não se preocupe, eu me viro – Interrompeu Syaoran – O que você quer dizer? – Direcionou-se a Touya.

\- Você não fala nada, está sempre quieto, mas no fundo é cheio de si, não é? – Confrontou Touya.

\- Eu não entendo o que quer dizer com isso, mas se quiser, podemos resolver a questão em si rapidamente – Rebateu Syaoran.

A essa altura, os rostos dos dois estavam bem próximos, e a discussão havia novamente chamado a atenção das pessoas ali perto. Percebendo isso, Touya decidiu recompor a postura para evitar uma situação ainda pior.

\- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo!? Pretendem começar uma briga aqui!? – Interveu Sakura.

Ninguém se pronunciou, mas continuavam se encarando. Até que Touya cedeu pegando seu bloco de notas e a sua caneta.

\- É você que vai pagar garoto?

\- Sim.

\- Não Syaoran, eu—

\- Tá tudo bem Sakura, eu pago.

Anotando em seu bloco de notas, Touya entregou a Syaoran a conta.

\- Está aqui – Estendendo a mão e entregando o papel.

Recebendo o papel, Syaoran o leu rápido e atentamente, e de imediato compreendeu o que estava para acontecer.

\- Okay – Disse pegando o dinheiro e colocando sobre a mesa – Está pago. Vamos indo Sakura?

\- Hã? Ah... Sim. Vamos – Respondeu confusa.

Touya não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra e os dois jovens tomaram distância enquanto retornavam as suas casas.

Chegando próximo de onde iriam se separar, Sakura parou de caminhar.

\- Ei. Vocês não iam começar a brigar ali mesmo né? – Perguntou aflita.

\- Não, não há como isso acontecer assim.

\- Eu não queria que vocês brigassem assim – Disse com um semblante triste – Eu sei que meu irmão é super protetor, mas não quero que isso machuque outras pessoas e nem ele.

\- Sakura, fique tranquila. Aquilo foi só um desentendimento. Sendo ele do jeito que é, situações assim são compreensíveis – Argumentou Syaoran.

\- É, acho que você está certo – Recobrou o sorriso no rosto.

Vendo que tinha arrumado as coisas, ficou mais tranquilo.

\- Certo, não é melhor você ir agora? – Perguntou Syaoran.

\- AH! Tem razão, é minha vez de fazer o jantar hoje! Tinha esquecido.

\- Pois é, você comentou isso mais cedo.

\- Sério? Obrigada por me lembrar, haha – Sorriu envergonhada – Bem, vou indo então, nos vemos amanhã Syaoran, prometo que vou torcer com todas as minhas forças!

\- Vai ser de grande ajuda, pode apostar, até amanhã. – Disse fazendo positivo com o polegar.

\- Haha, tchaaauu – Acenou enquanto corria sorrindo.

Syaoran acenava de volta também sorrindo, mas posteriormente adquirindo um semblante sério. Pegou no bolso o papel que Touya lhe entregara, e o leu mais uma vez. Deu meia volta e seguiu para o parque.

-x-

Além do valor a ser pago, naquele papel também continha uma mensagem que dizia: "Após se separar de Sakura, venha até o Parque do Rei Pinguim, estarei esperando para resolvermos nossa questão". Sentia-se mal por Sakura, afinal, ela não queria que houvesse violência entre o irmão e ele, mas não poderia simplesmente ignorar aquele chamado.

O Parque do Rei Pinguim não era exatamente o menor lugar do mundo, por isso demorou um pouco até encontrar aquele quem o havia chamado. Após andar consideravelmente, encontrou Touya sentado ao pé de uma árvore com os braços atrás da cabeça, tal como se estivesse tirando um cochilo. Ao perceber a presença de Syaoran, Touya se levantou e seguiu em sua direção.

\- Ei, você demorou. Achei que havia ficado com medo – Provocou Touya.

\- Você não especificou sua posição. Tive que me virar te procurando – Disse Syaoran com as mãos atadas – Cheguei a pensar que estava se escondendo – Atacou.

\- Ha... Você também tem uma boca grande. Antes de tudo, me diga. Como você vê Sakura? – Perguntou com o semblante sério.

Não foi de imediato, mas Syaoran compreendeu aquelas palavras. E pôs-se a pensar. Como se sentia sobre Sakura? Era inegável que ela mexia com sua cabeça, mas da mesma forma que negara para seus colegas, não poderia dizer que estava apaixonado por ela. Porém, dizer que não sentia nada? Ha... Estaria apenas tentando se enganar. As poucas vezes que esteve com ela desde o início daquele trabalho, o fez criar toda uma imagem daquela garota. E a admiração que nutria por ela apenas aumentou. A pergunta era: Até quanto iria aumentar? Não sabia. Mas queria saber. E estava disposto a enfrentar o que quer que fosse necessário.

\- Olha, tal como já disse uma vez, não estou apaixonado por ela. Mas, dizer que eu só a vejo como uma simples amiga seria um grande erro – Respondeu determinado e confiante.

\- Hum... Como pensei. Certo. Vamos resolver isso então pirralho – Falou Touya ao ponto em que assumia uma postura de combate.

\- Preferiria não fazer isso, mas já que é necessário... – Disse Syaoran imitando o gesto de Touya.

E assim, sob o sol daquele fim de tarde, os dois rapazes se preparavam para um combate que serviria como medida para resolver de vez os problemas entre os dois.

-x-


	4. Conflitos - Parte II

Conflitos – Parte ll

Ambos estavam cautelosos e não arriscavam o movimento inicial. Apesar de não gostar da ideia de lutar contra alguém desse jeito, Syaoran precisava defender sua honra, ou era assim que pensava. Após mais alguns instantes, Touya tomou a iniciativa:

\- Bem, se você não quer começar, eu começo – Disse ao passo que avançou na direção de Syaoran com a guarda alta.

Syaoran permaneceu estático aguardando o ataque. Estava numa postura de combate chinesa que Touya desconhecia, e não sabia como confrontar, mas decidiu se aproveitar de sua altura para desferir um soco por cima. Syaoran apenas recuou com um pequeno salto para trás para desviar do golpe. Aquilo irritou Touya, e o fez iniciar uma sequencia de golpes consecutivos utilizando seus punhos e suas pernas, que foram sendo facilmente desviados e evitados por Syaoran.

Cessando aquela sessão de ataques contínuos, os dois tomaram distância mais uma vez, e Syaoran retornara á postura de combate inicial. Touya porém, manteve a guarda baixa. Não como um sinal de desistência, mas sim de decepção.

\- Escuta aqui moleque, você vai me atacar ou não? – Questionou – Isso está entediante para você? Porque para mim está. Anda logo e vê se luta de verdade.

Proferidas as palavras, Touya ergueu a guarda novamente como um sinal de desafio.

\- Okay. Se é assim que você quer... – Proferiu Syaoran antes de dar uma investida tão rápida que até surpreendeu Touya.

Apesar da surpresa, Touya conseguiu desviar do golpe que veio de baixo, porém logo foi surpreendido de novo por um chute que Syaoran emendou nas costelas de Touya, fazendo girar e cair no chão.

Syaoran permaneceu parado perguntando se o embate havia acabado, mas num rápido pulo, Touya avançou em sua direção, obrigando-o a se esforçar para desviar de um soco que tinha como destino seu rosto, entretanto Touya não perdeu tempo, e enquanto Syaoran desviava do soco, aplicou-lhe uma bela joelhada no estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue pela boca.

Todavia, Touya percebeu que aquilo não seria o suficiente para acabar com o chinês, e então partiu para uma ultima sequencia de golpes devastadora. Mas agora com certas chamas nos olhos, Syaoran além de desviar e evitar os golpes, também os rebatia, e causava sérios danos a Touya, que por sua vez diminuía cada vez mais o ritmo de seus golpes.

O último soco que deu, Syaoran conseguiu facilmente segurar com sua mão, Touya já não tinha mais forças suficientes, e embora tentasse, não conseguia se soltar da mão de Syaoran. Este, se aproveitando disso, preparou o golpe final, um gancho de direita que iria de encontro à face de Touya com uma tremenda força. Isto é, se não fosse por—

\- PAREM! – Gritou Tomoyo chegando ao local.

E foi no momento exato, o punho de Syaoran estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Touya.

\- Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!?

Os dois rapazes se distanciaram novamente. Syaoran estava em bom estado, não apresentava muitas sequelas do chute que levara no estômago. Já Touya, não estava tão bem assim, sangrava pelo nariz e era possível notar que ficaria com alguns roxos no corpo e no rosto.

Embora Tomoyo ter abordado os dois, nenhum se pronunciou, então esta decidiu a questão um de cada vez. Primeiramente virou-se para Syaoran.

\- Li. Você esqueceu que tem um jogo importante amanhã? Você se esforçou a semana inteira para aquele jogo, não foi? O que aconteceria com todo aquele esforço se você se machucasse agora? E mais, e quanto a Sakura? Ela ensaiou para encorajar todos vocês amanhã. Será que ela ficaria feliz sabendo que trabalhou duro para no fim você se machucar e não poder dar tudo de si, ou ainda pior, não poder jogar? Ainda por cima, enquanto brigava com seu irmão?

Com muito pesar Syaoran conseguiu falar bem baixinho as palavras "Me desculpe..."

Tomoyo então se virou para Touya.

\- E a quanto a você Touya? Um universitário brigando com um colegial? É sério isso? O que Sakura pensaria disso heim? Seu irmão brigando com seu colega de classe. Não acho que ela gostaria. Você foi muito irresponsável. Vocês dois foram!

Novamente, nenhum dos dois se pronunciou. Tomoyo estava ficando com raiva daquilo.

\- Olhem aqui, eu não sei como as coisas chegaram a esse nível, e pelo visto ninguém quer me contar, sendo assim tenho uma proposta – Disse com o indicador levantado – Os dois vão pra casa agora e nunca mais voltam a fazer algo assim, e então eu não conto à Sakura sobre o que presenciei. Parece bom para vocês? – Propôs.

Ainda nenhuma palavra, os dois pareciam envergonhados demais para falar qualquer coisa.

\- Eu disse: Parece bom para vocês!? – Repetiu irritada.

\- S-sim... – Respondeu Syaoran com dificuldade.

\- É. Pode ser – Concordou Touya.

\- Ótimo – Sorriu Tomoyo – Touya, você não consegue andar direito não é?

\- É claro que consigo... Aahh... – Tentou caminhar, mas desabou.

\- Está óbvio que não – Disse Tomoyo sacando o celular – Eu vou te dar uma carona.

\- Ei, não envolva a tia Sonomi nisso.

\- Eu não vou, falarei com a motorista para fazer sigilo – Fez uma ligação e disse algumas poucas palavras – Li, você precisa de carona também?

\- Não, obrigado. Eu não moro muito longe. Consigo ir andando sem problemas.

\- Ótimo – Falou mais alguma coisa no telefone e encerrou a ligação – É só aguardarmos um pouco Touya.

Touya já não proferia nenhuma palavra, e Tomoyo havia entrado em modo de espera. Sendo assim, Syaoran decidiu ir na frente.

\- Bom, eu acho que já vou indo. Desculpe-me mais uma vez Tomoyo. Prometo ser mais responsável – Disse Syaoran.

\- Tudo bem Li. Vê se você se cuida.

Syaoran se retirava, quando Touya o impediu:

\- Ei pirralho, espere um pouco.

O rapaz chinês parou de caminhar e se virou para encarar Touya.

\- Acho que você sabe que ainda não resolvemos nada, não é? – Questionou Touya.

\- Touya, no que você está pensando em fazer—

\- Relaxa Tomoyo, não envolve violência, eu só quero arrumar as coisas com esse cara – Argumentou.

\- E o que vai ser dessa vez? Um jogo de cartas? – Zombou Syaoran.

\- Cheio de gracinha. Não, pirralho. Apenas fique esperto que uma hora eu aparecerei – Avisou Touya.

\- Okay. Pode ser. Agora se não se importa, estou indo embora. Até mais Daidouji – Por fim se retirou.

\- Tsc... – Após resmungar, Touya voltou ao silêncio.

Em menos de um minuto, a carona chegou, e com o auxílio da motorista, Touya foi guiado para o interior do carro, uma vez que todos estavam dentro, partiram para a residência dos Kinomoto.

Estava um pouco longe, mas Syaoran conseguiu ver no interior de um carro preto, Tomoyo e Touya. Concluiu que a carona já havia chegado. Altamente perspicaz. Um arrependimento ainda maior o preencheu naquele momento.

\- Droga! – Socou uma árvore – Juvenil. Juvenil demais...

Seguiu para casa arrependido.

-x-

O carro estacionou em frente ao sobrado amarelo, Touya conseguiu descer dele sem muita dificuldade.

\- Tem certeza que consegue andar agora? – Perguntou Tomoyo pela janela.

\- Sim. Eu já estou melhor. Você foi de muita ajuda – Respondeu Touya.

\- Eu só fiz alguns curativos. Você precisa agora tomar um banho e descansar – Falou Tomoyo em tom de ordem.

\- Pode deixar. É isso o que vou fazer agora mesmo.

Tomoyo baixou o olhar por um momento, ficando com o semblante um pouco triste.

\- Sabe Touya, você e Sakura são meus únicos primos. Eu me preocupo muito com vocês. Não quero que se machuquem ou que se sintam tristes – Disse agora olhando nos olhos de Touya – Então, por favor, não volte a fazer isso tudo bem?

Após um longo suspiro e uma coçada no cabelo, Touya respondeu:

\- Tudo bem. Você tem minha palavra. Obrigado pela preocupação.

Após ouvir isso, Tomoyo abriu um sorriso.

\- Obrigada por compreender. Estou indo. Vê se descansa um pouco. Até mais.

\- Eu que agradeço – Se inclinou para a janela do motorista – Senhora Motorista, obrigado pela ajuda também. Tchau, Tomoyo.

Com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça da motorista, seguiram rumo à casa de Tomoyo. A esta altura, já estava escuro, Touya não demorou a entrar em casa. Logo que adentrou na residência, ouviu o barulho do descer de escadas, e prontamente foi abordado por Sakura.

\- Ei, aquele era um dos carros da família de Tomoyo? – Perguntou uma curiosa Sakura.

Touya a encarou, e pensou no que dizer. Certamente ela não poderia saber do que aconteceu naquela tarde.

\- Não sei, deve ter sido apenas impressão sua – Tentou uma evasiva, enquanto se direcionava às escadas.

\- Mas... Espera. Por que você está todo machucado!? O que aconteceu!? – Sakura perguntou, percebendo a situação de seu irmão, ficando aflita.

\- Eu só... Tive um pequeno contratempo depois do trabalho – Disse Touya ao pé das escadas.

Sakura até então aflita, parou de falar, e pensando, começou a compreender a situação. Por mais que não quisesse, a hipótese em sua cabeça fazia cada vez mais sentido para ela.

\- Contratempo é...? – Comentou agora calma, porém, num tom triste.

\- Sim... – Respondeu Touya desconfortável com aquilo – Vou tomar um banho agora para descansar um pouco.

Dito isso, Touya seguiu escada acima, pegou roupas e depois retornou com destino ao banho.

Sakura estava cabisbaixa ainda no hall principal. Incrédula do que acreditava ter acontecido, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Era bem possível que uma briga entre seu irmão e Syaoran houvesse acontecido. Normalmente daria uma grande bronca em Touya, e é claro, em Syaoran também. Mas vendo o jeito que Touya estava, cheio de roxos e curativos. Sentiu-se impotente para fazer qualquer coisa. A magnitude do que havia acontecido só a fazia se sentir triste e preocupada. Imaginava como estava Syaoran. Desejou do fundo do coração que ele estivesse bem.

Naquela noite, Fujitaka não voltaria para casa, pois estava muito ocupado com seu trabalho. Tratava-se de uma escavação muito importante, então não poderia passar a noite em sua casa com seus filhos. No jantar, Sakura e Touya não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Após a refeição, Touya agradeceu e seguiu para seu quarto e não saiu de lá pelo restante da noite. Sakura demorou um pouco mais, porém também subiu para seu quarto.

Em seu leito, deparou-se com um dilema. Queira mandar uma mensagem para Syaoran perguntando se estava bem, entretanto não sabia como o fazer. Não sabia o que falar. Irritada com essa situação, jogou o corpo para trás, deitando-se em sua cama. Com o celular na mão, virou-se e contemplou o visor do dispositivo. De repente, o aparelho vibrou indicando o recebimento de uma ligação e também causando a queda de Sakura de sua cama devido ao susto.

Quem ligava era Tomoyo, e ao se levantar do chão, atendeu:

\- Alô?

\- Boa noite Sakura – Respondia Tomoyo do outro lado da linha, tomando uma xícara de chá – Tudo bem com você?

\- Ah, boa noite Tomoyo – Disse Sakura com um tom um pouco deprimido – Está tudo bem comigo, e com você?

\- Comigo tudo certo, mas, discordo do que você diz.

\- Hã?

\- Você não parece estar bem – Disse Tomoyo com um tom sério.

\- É mesmo?... Acho que não consigo disfarçar muito bem né?

\- Não, nem um pouco, hehe – Debochou Tomoyo.

\- Ei, isso não é pra rir.

\- Me desculpe – Voltou a ficar séria – Você deve ter percebido não é?

Não demorou muito para Sakura entender as palavras da prima.

\- Sim, eu percebi...

O silêncio reinou por um momento.

\- Sabe Tomoyo, eu sempre soube que o Touya era desse jeito. Tão protetor. Mas eu nunca esperaria que ele pudesse se machucar tanto agindo assim. E pior, machucando outra pessoa, que nem tem culpa. Eu fiquei sem reação perante a isso...

Silêncio mais uma vez.

\- Sakura, eu talvez esteja mentindo se falar que te entendo, afinal, o Touya é seu irmão, é com você que ele se preocupa. E com certa razão, você é uma garota linda, e ele não quer que alguém te tire dele. Mas confesso que o que aconteceu hoje foi desnecessário. Mas também asseguro que ele se arrependeu bastante e não tornará a repetir esse feito. O mesmo vale para Li, eu dei uma bronca nos dois hehe – Tomoyo tentou melhorar o clima – As coisas já estão certas entre aqueles dois, prometo que não vão fazer mais isso.

\- Ah Tomoyo! Você sempre faz tudo por mim – Sakura alegrou-se e sorriu – Muito obrigada. Eu queria tanto que eles se dessem bem. Touya poderia ser um pouco mais flexível, não acha?

Sakura esperou uma resposta, porém ela não chegou.

\- Tomoyo? Alô?

Passados mais alguns segundos, Tomoyo respondeu:

\- Ei, Sakura. Quando você vai me contar?

\- Hã? Contar? Contar o que?

\- Sabe. Por mais que eu veja, não parece que a sua relação com Li é algo normal. Quero dizer, você age com ele diferente de qualquer outro garoto que já se aproximou de você. Mas não parece que você se apaixonou por ele repentinamente. Eu posso dizer isso. Tem algo a mais não é?

Dessa vez, foi Sakura quem ficou em silêncio e não soube o que responder.

\- Entenda. Touya tem sua forma de enxergar as coisas, e eu também tenho a minha. Pode até parecer que estou agindo estranhamente, mas eu só quero entender o que acontece com você.

Sakura ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, mas acabou por responder:

\- Eu entendo, Tomoyo. Você é desse jeito afinal – Fez uma pausa – Eu só peço... Só peço que espere mais um pouco. Logo eu poderei te contar. No momento eu tenho que me concentrar, não posso me dar ao luxo de cometer algum erro. Eu não quero...

Naquela frase inacabada, Tomoyo pôde compreender o peso das palavras e determinação de Sakura. Por fim, relaxou e sorriu.

\- Certo Sakura, eu vou esperar para quando estiver pronta para me contar.

Sakura sorriu aliviada.

\- Obrigada Tomoyo, eu devo muito a você.

\- Pare com isso, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. Posso ser paciente.

\- Obrigada, de verdade.

\- Fique tranquila, agora é melhor você ir dormir, amanhã vai ser o grande dia.

\- Simmm, verdade. Vou dormir mesmo, tenho que estar cheia de energia amanhã.

\- É isso aí.

\- Então boa noite, mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo Tomoyo.

\- Não há de que, boa noite Sakura.

\- Tchau.

\- Tchau.

E assim as duas encerraram a ligação. Não demorou muito e Sakura já dormia, estava de certa forma cansada daquele dia, mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente é claro. No entanto, o sono veio rápido mesmo assim, e sem demora estava dormindo.

Longe dali, sentada em sua poltrona, estava Tomoyo, ainda tomando chá. Erguia a xícara até a boca sem pressa, agindo sempre suavemente.

\- É. Pelo visto, terei mesmo de esperar. Só espero que ela fique bem...

Terminando aquela xícara de chá, seguiu de prontidão para sua cama, onde teve o repouso que também lhe era digno. Afinal, também estaria presente na ocasião do dia seguinte. Seu papel? Filmar os melhores ângulos de Sakura. Para Tomoyo, o melhor ofício possível.

Sonhou com as gravações que faria.

-x-

O local da partida era o próprio Colégio Tomoeda, os times chegavam para fazerem as suas preparações. Os jogadores do Tomoeda e do colégio Miyazono iniciavam seu aquecimento. O céu tinha algumas nuvens, mas havia um belo Sol por detrás delas para iluminar aquela manhã. Um pouco distante, as líderes de torcida também se aqueciam. Ambos, Sakura e Syaoran estavam ocupados demais com suas preparações para poderem conversar, mas cruzaram olhares por um momento. A reação de Sakura foi sorrir e acenar. Syaoran fez o mesmo. Apesar disso, era notável o desconforto pelo fato do dia anterior. Porém, era inegável que ver Syaoran bem e com energia, trouxe um grande alívio a Sakura.

Alguns moradores da região se aproximavam para assistir a partida, fora alunos de ambas as escolas. Já em campo, pronto para o início da partida, Syaoran olhou mais uma vez para Sakura que já estava posicionada junto a seu grupo. Esta, percebendo o olhar do rapaz, disse algo num tom quase inaudível, devido ao barulho do local. Mas Syaoran muito perspicaz conseguiu fazer leitura labial. Ela disse "Boa sorte". Isso trouxe ânimo a Syaoran e o fez se sentir ainda mais preparado.

Depois de algum tempo, soava o apito inicial. Ao mesmo tempo, as líderes de torcida começavam sua performance, animando os jogadores do Tomoeda.

Syaoran atuava como meio-campista, onde tinha Yamazaki como dupla. Ryougo e Satoru faziam o papel do ponta-direita e do ponta-esquerda, respectivamente. Takeru comandava a zaga. Nessa formação, com o restante do time, o Colégio Tomoeda foi pra frente logo no começo do jogo. E numa jogada bem armada por Syaoran, Satoru balançou a rede, abrindo o placar, e levando ânimo para seus colegas, para a torcida e para todos a volta.

O primeiro tempo se encerrou sem mais novidades, o jogo havia ficado morno. Na volta ao segundo tempo, Tomoeda manteve sua estratégia, diferente de Miyazono, que alterou não só alguns jogadores como também a tática. E de fato funcionou, Tomoeda foi pressionado sem dó ou piedade e em poucos minutos Miyazono decretava o empate numa falha da zaga. Takeru se frustou com aquilo, e Syaoran percebendo, aproximou-se.

\- Ei, relaxa, nós ainda vamos retomar a vantagem. Não se deixe abalar – E com um fraco soco no peito de Takeru, retornou a sua posição.

O jogo estava acirrado, ninguém querendo dar o braço a torcer, ambos atacando e defendendo. Sakura observava de onde estava, completamente aflita. Aliás, não só ela, mas também todas as líderes de torcida. Tomoyo que até então só acompanhava quietinha filmando, percebeu que era necessária para dar cabo daquela situação. Aproximou-se de Sakura.

\- Sakura, não acha que agora é uma ótima hora para fazerem a torre? – Sugeriu.

\- Oiii? – Sakura assustou-se – A torre você diz? Mas por que logo agora?

\- Uma grande tensão está no ar. Os garotos precisam se sentir motivados, e essa é uma missão para vocês.

Todas se olharam e confirmaram acenando.

\- Certo Tomoyo, muito obrigado.

\- Não há de que, boa sorte – E se afastou novamente.

\- Muito bem meninas, vamos-lá.

Iniciaram então a torre, posição na qual erguiam-se e subiam uma em cima das outras e Sakura ficava no topo.

No momento, Miyazono atacava. O time inteiro praticamente no ataque. Tomoeda recuava e se acuava na tentativa de se defender. Takeru estava preocupado e mantinha sua atenção fixa na bola, exceto quando notou o grupo de garotas subindo em si mesmas.

\- Wow, elas estão se esforçando mesmo, é melhor eu não ficar para trás – Pensou.

Naquele instante, a bola era alçada na área de Tomoeda, mas Takeru subiu mais alto que qualquer jogador do time adversário.

\- Essa bola não passa daqui! – Gritou ao cabecear com força a bola para longe.

A bola voou em direção ao campo de Miyazono. Ninguém estava lá pra receber a bola. Isto é, antes de Syaoran disparar do campo de defesa para dominar a bola no peito ainda no ar. Trazendo-a ao chão, observou ao seu redor para passar a bola, mas constatou que estava sozinho, sem nenhum companheiro em posição favorável para o passe. De repente, ouviu um grito:

\- VAAAAAAIII SYAAOOORAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Era Sakura que gritava do alto da torre, já formada, enquanto balançava seus pompons. Motivado pelo grito da garota. Correu rumo ao gol de Miyazono. Da zaga do Tomoeda, alguém também correu seguindo-o. Não demorou para que invadisse a área, fazendo com que o goleiro saísse e fosse de encontro a ele com seu corpo enorme. Tão grande era, que Syaoran se viu sem opções, exceto por dar um leve toque em diagonal para trás, entregando a bola para Takeru, que havia deixado a área de seu time em grande velocidade atrás de Syaoran. Em boa e legal posição, Takeru empurrou a bola para dentro, trazendo de novo a liderança para Tomoeda.

Aquele gol foi comemorado com muito mais animação do que o primeiro. Seja graças a toda a jogada, a retomada da vantagem, ou a torre da torcida. Syaoran e Takeru tocaram as mãos fazendo um estalo que demonstrava toda a química envolvida na jogada.

De cima da torre, Sakura vibrava de emoção. Estava tudo perfeito até que num deslize, Sakura escorregou. Acima de muitos metros do chão, ela estava em queda livre, e não havia muito tempo até que se chocasse com o solo. Teria tempo de pensar?

-x-


	5. Conflitos - Parte III

Conflitos – Parte lll

Sakura se viu em queda livre já a poucos metros do chão. Precisava pensar rápido em algo para evitar que se esborrachasse com o solo. Então, aplicando todo o sua experiência com ginástica, conseguiu girar o corpo de modo que ficasse em posição vertical com os pés apontados para o chão. E ao passo que se chocou com o solo, distribuiu a força do impacto para as pernas, de maneira que flexionando-as, realizou um rolamento, seguido de uma impulsão com os braços, saindo mais uma vez do solo para finalizar com uma pose digna de ginasta olímpica.

As pessoas que testemunharam tal feito ficaram abismadas com tamanha habilidade. Até mesmo Sakura se surpreendeu com sua façanha. Mas, surpresa mesmo ficou quando percebeu que logo a sua frente estava Syaoran, ofegante, pois a distância que percorreu da linha de fundo de Miyazono até onde a torcida de Tomoeda estava não era lá das menores. Nos poucos instantes em que Sakura esteve no ar, Syaoran teve o tempo de reação e a aceleração necessários para se deslocar até ela, no intuito de evitar que colidisse com o chão. Apesar de a garota ter se virado sozinha, dizer que o esforço do rapaz fora inútil seria passivo de ofensa.

Já mais calma, e com a adrenalina mais baixa, Sakura compreendeu melhor o que acontecera. Não pode evitar abrir um sorriso pela ação de Syaoran.

\- Eu estou bem, desculpe pelo susto. Volte lá e dê o seu melhor – Disse Sakura sorrindo, olhando nos olhos de Syaoran, posteriormente se reunindo novamente com seu grupo.

Todas estavam espantadas e preocupadas. Mas assim como as pessoas da plateia, algumas batiam palmas para o feito de Sakura.

\- Estou bem meninas. Eu acabei me desequilibrando, mas no fim dei sorte de pensar rápido, hehe – Zombou tentando mudar o clima – Esse jogo ainda não acabou, vamos dar o nosso melhor na torcida! – Exclamou com os pompons para cima.

Ainda meio perdidas com a situação, as líderes de torcida resolveram apenas seguir as palavras de Sakura, de maneira que todas exclamaram em resposta:

\- Sim!

As pessoas à volta, tanto jogadores como o público do jogo e também o árbitro da partida, ficaram mais tranquilos ao ver que Sakura estava sã e salva. Syaoran, que havia ficado meio vermelho com as palavras e o sorriso de Sakura, agora retornava ao campo, aliviado pela garota de olhos verdes estar bem.

\- Sério! Ela ainda me mata do coração! – Pensou aliviado, enquanto o jogo reiniciava.

Naquela partida, Satoru ainda viria a marcar mais um gol, fechando o jogo com um resultado de 3x1 para Tomoeda, recompensando a todos pelos seus esforços.

Ao término da partida, Touya juntamente de outra pessoa, que estavam escondidos em meio ao público, iam se distanciando do local.

\- Ei Touya, foi um grande jogo, não acha? – Perguntava a pessoa.

\- Hã? Ah. Sim, foi.

\- Que bom que a Sakura não se machucou também, ela realmente pensou muito rápido naquela hora e se saiu incrivelmente bem.

\- Uhum.

Touya não falava muito e apenas caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, aparentando não querer muito assunto. Mas seu parceiro era persistente.

\- Mas sabe, eu percebi sua preocupação naquele momento. Eu vi que você tentou correr para salvá-la.

\- Aquilo foi uma reação involuntária, meu corpo apenas se mexeu sozinho – Explicou Touya.

Durante alguns passos, persistiu-se o silêncio.

\- Mas apesar de tudo, não iria adiantar nada, eu nunca ia conseguir alcança-la, diferente daquele pirralho, que foi rápido o suficiente para chegar até ela em milésimos – Constatou Touya, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Aquele... Era o garoto com o qual você teve um desentendimento ontem, não é?

\- Sim, ele mesmo.

\- Nossa – Sorriu – Apesar de vocês terem brigado, ele esteve excepcional no jogo de hoje, nem parecia machucado. E ainda teve aquela reação extremamente rápida para tentar salvar Sakura.

\- Tsc... – Touya resmungou.

\- O que foi?

\- Aquele maldito nem se feriu ontem...

\- Como assim? Vocês não tinham brigado?

\- Sim, mas eu não fui capaz de acertá-lo em cheio.

\- Sério? E logo você?

\- É, é isso aí. Não precisa ficar me lembrando.

\- Hahaha me desculpe – Riu – É. Você deve gostar mesmo da sua irmã.

Silêncio.

\- Mas seria bom se coisas assim não voltassem a acontecer.

\- Eu venho ouvindo isso desde ontem, Yuki. Já aprendi a lição.

\- Eu não quero te dar uma lição Touya. Só quero te apoiar como amigo.

\- Tá tá, entendi. Vamos indo agora.

\- Okay – Concordou Yukito enquanto ambos seguiram caminhando.

-x-

Após o jogo, graças à vitória conquistada, os jogadores de Tomoeda seriam recompensados por seu treinador, que iria os levar até uma lanchonete e pagar tudo o que quisessem comer. Não era uma das melhores ideias considerando que se tratava de um time inteiro de jovens em fase de crescimento, cansados, e com muita fome. Mais tarde o treinador viria a se arrepender.

Syaoran, após tomar um merecido banho, caminhava de encontro aos seus colegas na entrada da escola para seguirem junto com os outros para a lanchonete. Junto a ele, estava Takeru. A atuação do dois foi essencial para aquela vitória. Mais a frente estavam Satoru, Ryougo e Yamazaki esperando. Acenavam para Syaoran e Takeru indicando o que parecia ser pressa. Logo entenderiam que não se tratava disso.

Fato foi que ao caminhar mais um pouco, conseguiram notar uma Sakura encostada no tronco de uma árvore, repousando sob a sombra da mesma. A garota estava um pouco distraída, mas percebendo a presença dos rapazes deu um pequeno pulo para frente.

-Err.. – Sakura tentava dizer algo.

Syaoran não demonstrava intenções de interromper a tentativa da garota de falar alguma coisa. Coube a Takeru ler a situação e optar por deixar o casal a sós, torcendo para que assim conseguissem se comunicar.

\- Bem, eu vou lá com os rapazes por agora, depois você alcança a gente Li – Disse Takeru, já se retirando em seguida.

Encontrando-se com o restante dos rapazes, Takeru dialogou com o grupo para que seguissem sem Syaoran. O motivo era bem convincente e todos estavam de acordo, alguns inclusive, com imensa inveja do chinês. Com um aceno de confirmação, Takeru deu sinal verde para que Syaoran não se preocupasse e despendesse do tempo que precisasse.

Muito agradecido, Syaoran acenou de volta. Era bom ter amigos, ainda mais se estes fossem bons leitores de situações.

\- Desculpe por fazer você se separar dos seus colegas... – Falou Sakura em tom triste.

\- Não tem problema, depois eu me encontro com eles. Aposto que quando chegar lá, ainda estarão comendo com muita vontade. O treinador disse: "Como recompensa para meus jogadores que atuaram muito bem hoje, iremos a uma lanchonete e eu irei pagar tudo o que quiserem comer! Hohohoho" – Syaoran imitou a voz e risada rouca do velho treinador.

\- Hahahahahaha, que treinador bonzinho – Riu Sakura.

Ver aquele sorriso e ouvir aquela risada sempre deixava Syaoran feliz. Inconscientemente, ele passou a sorrir enquanto olhava para Sakura. A garota, ao perceber, não pode disfarçar certa vergonha, e acabou vermelha. Depois de alguns segundos, Syaoran tomou consciência do que estava fazendo.

\- UAHH... Desculpe... – Disse Syaoran envergonhado.

\- Não... Não foi nada...

E novamente silêncio. Comicamente, os dois tentaram quebrar aquela ausência de palavras ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sabe...!? – Exclamaram os dois em uníssono.

Ficaram surpresos com a sincronia. Mas iam se surpreender de novo:

\- Pode falar... – Proferiram novamente ambos.

A essa altura, só o que podiam fazer era rir, como já estavam.

\- Certo. Você fala, Syaoran – Ordenou Sakura.

\- Okay – Respirou fundo e se preparou para falar – Bom, ontem, mesmo eu te prometendo que não iria, eu—

\- Eu já sei.

\- Desculpe?

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem.

\- O que!? – Exclamou Syaoran surpreso – Mas Tomoyo prometeu que não falaria...

\- Ela não falou nada. Eu descobri por mim mesma – Sorriu tristemente – Sabe, não é todo dia que seu irmão chega surrado em casa. Eu só, meio que liguei os fatos...

\- Ah... – Foi a única coisa que Syaoran conseguiu dizer.

Tomando coragem, Syaoran ergueu a cabeça para falar:

\- Eu... Eu estou completamente arrependido! Fui irresponsável e negligente. Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas! – Disse curvando-se bruscamente.

Sakura se assustou um pouco com a atitude do rapaz.

\- Uah... Hã... Claro... – Pigarreou – Você deve saber por si mesmo que o fez foi muito errado, então acho que não preciso ficar repetindo. Mas de qualquer forma, não torne mais a fazer algo assim! Entendeu?

\- Sim, senhora! – Respondeu Syaoran, batendo continência.

A garota não pode evitar rir.

\- Bw... Bwahahahahaha. Ai, o que foi isso? Hahahaha.

Inconscientemente o rapaz se juntou aos risos por algum tempo.

\- Mas e você? O que queria falar? – Perguntou Syaoran.

\- AH! É mesmo!

Recuperou o fôlego que perdera rindo, e após exibir aquele sorriso encantador que enfeitiçava Syaoran, disse:

\- Parabéns pela vitória, você foi incrível!

De imediato, Syaoran corou.

\- Ah... Obrigado... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, enquanto olhava para baixo.

\- AH! Também tem isso. Muito obrigada por ter corrido para me salvar.

\- Ah, aquilo? Não foi nada. Eu só me mexi inconscientemente. Você que foi incrível. Conseguiu se virar sozinha.

\- Hahaha, não foi nada mesmo, só tive sorte – Disse envergonhada.

\- Não me pareceu sorte. Pareceu habilidade pra mim.

\- Como líder de torcida, eu tenho que ter alguns conhecimentos de ginástica. Eu acho muito interessante essa área, então acabei me aprofundando mais e ganhei experiência em certas coisas. – Explicou a garota.

\- Hummm... Legal, talvez eu me torne líder de torcida também, parece muito divertido – Comentou Syaoran ironicamente.

\- Ha ha ha, até parece, hahahaha.

Os dois pararam de rir, e passaram a se encarar. Desta vez porém, não houve vergonha de nenhuma parte. Ambos olhavam no interior dos olhos que estavam a sua frente. Estavam sorrindo. Uma brisa agradável passava pelo local no momento. As folhas da árvore iam caindo lentamente, envolvendo o ambiente num aspecto quase místico. Talvez ficassem naquela situação por uma eternidade, se não fosse por uma folha que pousou no nariz de Syaoran. Após um pequeno choque, voltaram para a realidade.

\- Hahaha, por acaso está virando uma árvore, Syaoran? – Debochou Sakura.

\- Não sei, mas se fosse o caso, eu seria a única árvore com folhas no inverno por aqui.

\- É, seria mesmo hahaha – Sakura passou a observar as folhas caindo – É... Logo logo chegará o inverno.

Syaoran se juntou a ela na observação das folhas.

\- Sim. Logo logo... – Comentou aparentando estar um pouco triste.

Sakura pensou ter percebido uma tristeza nas palavras de Syaoran, mas procurou evitar que aquele momento ganhasse um aspecto infeliz.

\- Eeee então. O que você normalmente faz nas férias de inverno? – Sakura tentou caminhar para um assunto mais animado.

\- Bem, assim como no ano passado, eu pretendo voltar para casa.

\- Para casa, você diz...?

\- Hong Kong.

\- Ah, verdade. Tinha me esquecido, hehe – Fazendo-se ironicamente de boba.

\- Eu vou ficar por uns dias lá, rever minha família, e também tratar de alguns assuntos do clã.

\- Clã? AH! Sim, o clã Li é uma família muito importante e de grande influencia. Imagino como algumas questões devem ser difíceis para você lidar.

\- De certa forma, algumas coisas são bem chatinhas. Questões burocráticas, tradições, só coisas para encher a cabeça. Mas o próximo líder da família não pode fugir de suas obrigações, infelizmente – Disse Syaoran dando de ombros.

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Pareceu se lembrar de algo, mas por fim, sorriu.

\- Espero que dê tudo certo para você – Falou.

\- Obrigado. E você, o que pretende fazer nas férias?

\- Hum... Eu não sei ao certo. Talvez eu fique alguns dias na casa de Tomoyo. Mas no Natal eu vou ficar com meu pai e meu irmão. Fazemos isso todo ano, e apesar das provocações de Touya, é um evento em família muito divertido... AH! ME LEMBREI! PODE FICAR TRANQUILO QUE EU TAMBÉM VOU DAR UMA BRONCA NO TOUYA, ELE TAMBÉM DEVE SE ARREPENDER PELO QUE FEZ!

\- Haha, relaxa. De qualquer forma, parece um momento em família muito interessante. Lá em casa eu também brigo bastante com minhas irmãs, mas no fim, gosto muito de todas elas.

\- Irmãs!? Você tem irmãs!? Quantas!? – Sakura agora tinha os olhos brilhando semelhante aos de Tomoyo.

\- Err... 4... –Respondeu Syaoran coçando a cabeça.

\- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? Você tem 4 irmãs!?

\- S-sim...

\- E como elas são!? Me conta!

\- Bom, de certa forma cada uma tem sua personalidade própria, mas incrivelmente elas conseguem ser chatas e incômodas na mesma intensidade quando querem. Pode-se dizer que são um pé no saco – Falou Syaoran com uma cara azeda.

\- Aaaaah, mas eu tenho certeza que você ama elas não é? Quais são as idades delas?

\- São todas mais velhas que eu, e é exatamente esse o problema.

\- Hã? Como assim?

\- Por serem mais velhas, sempre se aproveitaram de mim, teve uma vez que elas até mesmo... – Ia falar algo, mas parou no meio do caminho.

\- O que? Fala.

\- Não... Prefiro não falar...

\- Aaaaah, não vale! Você não pode simplesmente não falar agora. Vai. Me conta!

Sakura se mostrava persistente. Syaoran viu que não tinha muitas alternativas.

\- Ah... Teve uma vez... Que elas... Elas... Me maquiaram... – Disse relutante.

Sakura ficou sem expressão por um momento, meio incrédula com o que ouviu, porém logo recobrando a razão e compreendendo o que ouvira, pôs se a rir:

\- Pffffff... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Não acredito! Isso é sério? – Perguntou quase chorando de rir.

\- É, é sim. Difícil de acreditar, não é? – Disse Syaoran emburrado.

\- É, um pouquinho – Disse a garota enquanto secava as lágrimas.

\- Apesar disso e de várias outras coisas... Elas são boas irmãs, e gosto muito delas – Falou Syaoran sorrindo ao fim da fala.

Sakura contemplou o sorriso sereno no rosto de Syaoran.

\- É... Que bom.

Aos poucos, iam ficando mais íntimos. Conhecendo cada vez mais um ao outro. Ambos estavam felizes por isso.

\- Bom, eu acho que você devia ir agora, não é? – Comentou Sakura quebrando o silêncio.

\- Ah, sim, quase me esqueci.

\- Se não fosse por mim você ficaria perdido, hahaha. – Debochou – Vá lá pegar sua merecida recompensa junto aos seus companheiros.

\- Sim, senhora! – Disse Syaoran, batendo continência novamente.

\- Hahaha, deixa disso.

Syaoran então caminhou para o portão do colégio. Chegando lá, virou-se para Sakura, sorriu, acenou, e exclamou:

\- Obrigado pela torcida!

\- Não tem de quê! – Respondeu aos gestos e ao agradecimento.

Após o garoto se distanciar, Sakura voltou a observar as folhas. Estendeu a mão para que sobre ela pousasse uma folha vermelha. Admirando-a, murmurou sorrindo:

\- Então você realmente se tornou o próximo líder, não é mesmo...? Parece que eu perdi afinal.

E assim soltou a folha de volta ao vento, por onde pairou seguindo seu rumo pelo céu de outono de Tomoeda.

-x-

\- Cheguei – Anunciava Touya enquanto chegava em casa acompanhado de Yukito.

\- Desculpe o incômodo – Disse Yukito ao entrar.

Sakura veio correndo da cozinha ao ouvir a voz de Yukito.

\- Yukito! Você também veio!? Vai ficar para o jantar não é? – Perguntou animada.

Yukito era um pouco mais baixo que Touya. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e usava óculos. Uma aparência simples, mas um coração muito gentil. Já há alguns anos cultivava uma profunda amizade com Touya, de maneira que frequentava com frequência a casa dos Kinomoto.

\- Será que eu posso? – Perguntou o rapaz se abaixando até ficar na altura de Sakura.

\- Com certeza – Respondeu sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Muito obrigado – Também sorriu.

Em meio aos sorrisos, estava Touya, emburrado.

\- Ei, eu também estou aqui.

\- Ah... Oi Touya. Nem te percebi. Pensei que Yukito estava acompanhado de um poste, hehe – Sorriu debochada.

\- Estou morrendo de rir. E além do mais, é minha vez de fazer o jantar. Não vá oferecendo aos outros se não é você que vai cozinhar.

\- Aaaaah deixa disso. Eu até já comecei para você. E também, Yukito iria ficar para jantar de uma forma ou de outra.

\- Nossa, para uma monstrenga, você é altamente perspicaz – Sorriu sarcástico.

\- EI! NÃO ME CHAME DE MONSTRENGA!

Diante da discussão entre os irmãos, Yukito apenas sorria e observava.

\- De qualquer forma, eu vou continuar ou tentar salvar o que você já começou. Vamos Yuki – Disse Touya se direcionando à cozinha.

\- Alto lá! – Exclamou Sakura se pondo a frente do irmão.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Nós precisamos conversar um pouco.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Touya obviamente compreendera de imediato o motivo daquela abordagem. Yukito, também compreendendo o que se tratava, resolveu se esquivar:

\- Olha, eu acho que dar continuidade lá na cozinha. Eu ia te ajudar mesmo, Touya. Depois você vai para lá – Disse e seguiu para a cozinha.

Os irmãos continuavam a se encarar.

\- Já falei que sua perspicácia é incrível?

\- Sem gracinhas, Touya.

\- Aaah... – Coçou a cabeça – Sabe, essa vai ser a terceira vez que sou repreendido. A primeira foi pela Tomoyo, a segunda foi o cara da cozinha, e agora, você.

\- Deu pra perceber que o que fez foi errado então, não é?

\- Sim... – Respondeu emburrado.

\- Escuta. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

\- Ainda bem.

Sakura não demonstrou emoção. Apenas olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmão, e disse:

\- Por favor, não volte a se machucar daquele jeito de novo. Isso é tudo – Pôs-se a subir as escadas – Eu vou fazer algumas coisas no meu quarto agora. Quando o jantar estiver pronto me avise – Seguiu escada acima.

Touya ficou parado, tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras. Após muito pensar, riu. Riu pela ironia da situação. Sua irmãzinha era mais madura do que pensava. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou Yukito mexendo com algumas panelas.

\- Sakura realmente cresceu muito, não acha? – Perguntou o rapaz de óculos.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

\- Mas os dois continuam muito teimosos um com o outro, como sempre – Disse Yukito sorrindo.

\- Ah cala a boca. Vamos terminar logo isso – Resmungou enquanto continuava as preparações para o jantar.

-x-

\- E então, deu tudo certo? – Perguntava Tomoyo do outro lado da linha.

\- Sim. Ele pareceu um pouco chocado, mas no fim tenho certeza que entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Após o jantar, Sakura estava em seu quarto conversando com Tomoyo ao telefone.

\- Aaah, que bom. Fico feliz.

\- Eu sei que meu irmão compreendeu o que fez. Tenho certeza que não se repetirá.

\- Isso mesmo. Touya sabe aprender com seus erros. Apesar de tudo, ele é alguém maduro.

\- É, você está certa.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, mas logo Tomoyo disse:

\- E quanto a Syaoran, você também falou com ele, não foi?

\- AH! Sim. Eu falei com ele sim...

Sakura pareceu meio constrangida ao proferir aquelas palavras. Tomoyo notou prontamente.

\- E como foi a conversa de vocês?

\- Bem, eu dei uma bronca nele pelo que fez, mas depois nós apenas conversamos... Casualmente...

\- Hummm... Entendo...

\- O que? Por que está falando assim? – Perguntou Sakura desconfiada.

\- Hehehe, não sei do que está falando.

\- Ora, pare de me provocar! Hmpf – Resmungou irritada.

\- De qualquer forma, ficou tudo certo entre vocês então?

\- Sim, com certeza – Dizia Sakura, sorrindo, enquanto observava o luar daquela noite.

De fato, no céu de Tomoeda naquela noite, pairava uma lua muito bonita, impossível de não se admirar.

Não era a toa que, de seu apartamento, um jovem rapaz de cabelhos bagunçados e olhos âmbares, observava também aquele lindo satélite natural.

Havia sido um belo dia aquele. Jogou, ganhou, e o mais importante, resolveu as coisas com Sakura. Agora o único tormento que o perseguia, era o retorno à sua casa no inverno. Não era o retorno o problema, mas sim, as perguntas que deveria enfrentar. A pressão de sua mãe sobre sua estadia no Japão seria ainda mais forte dessa vez. Mas resolveu não encher muito a cabeça com isso, por hora. Primeiro teria de enfrentar os exames finais, aí então deveria se preocupar com a volta para Hong Kong.

Sentindo a brisa gélida que vinha de fora, resolveu ir se deitar, amanhã, novamente, voltavam as aulas. Caminhou até sua cama, deitou-se, e não demorou muito a cair no sono.

-x-

 _\- Ei, como você espera ser um líder se não consegue nem mesmo saltar um pequeno riacho?_

 _Estava sentado nas pedras de um pequeno riacho. Havia tentado pular pelas pedras, mas acabou por escorregar. A sua frente, estava a figura que acompanhava._

 _\- Não acho que você possa ser um líder de verdade se não consegue pular pelas pedras desse riacho – Disse a pessoa._

 _\- Cala a boca! Não é isso que vai me fazer ser um bom líder ou não. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra – Bufou Syaoran irritado._

 _\- Hummm... Mas eu consigo e você não._

 _\- Ninguém liga!_

 _\- Olha, eu acho que eu deveria ser a líder!_

 _\- O QUE!? Você é louca!? Nem faz parte da família!_

 _\- Mas um líder tem que ser capaz de fazer mais coisas que as outras pessoas não é? Caso contrário, qual o porquê de um líder? ..._

Seus olhos abriram. Não estava num riacho. Estava em sua cama, deitado. Olhando o relógio, viu que faltavam poucos minutos para tocar o despertador. Pelo menos isso.

Mais um sonho. Porém esse foi diferente. Pela primeira vez pôde falar com aquela pessoa que já há algum tempo estava presente em seus sonhos. No entanto, não conseguiu ver seu rosto, estava embaçado, não havia como identificar quem era ou com quem se parecia.

\- O próximo líder heim...? Hum... O que esses sonhos querem dizer...? – Murmurou para si mesmo passando as mãos pelo cabelo, cabisbaixo, sentado em sua cama.

O celular vibrou. Surpreendeu-se. Era cedo demais para receber uma mensagem. Mas vendo o visor, compreendeu o porquê de receber uma mensagem tão cedo. Respondeu, e seguiu para iniciar sua rotina da manhã.

-X-

Tendo passado o jogo, e acertado as coisas com Sakura, aquela semana estava bem tranquila. O outono ia chegando ao seu fim e dando início ao inverno. As pessoas estavam cada vez mais agasalhadas. A chegada do frio era iminente e logo Tomoeda seria encoberta por neve. Mas isso ainda iria demorar mais algumas semanas.

Aquela semana seria a última que haveria treinos do clube de futebol. Não haviam mais jogos previstos, então os rapazes poderiam descansar pelo restante das aulas até a chegada da primavera. Syaoran não se importava de treinar no frio, mas respeitava a opção de seus colegas. Aproveitaria para jogar mais vezes com as crianças do caminho para sua casa.

Era fim de tarde, e ele estava indo embora após o treino. Sakura não tinha atividades aquele dia, então não teria companhia na volta a casa. Porém, saindo do colégio, Syaoran sentiu uma presença. Alguém estava esperando por ele. Correu os olhos pela paisagem e pôde ver a figura de Touya um pouco distante. Estava encostado em uma moto, e tinha dois capacetes consigo. Compreendeu de prontidão o motivo de o rapaz estar lá.

\- E então, vai me levar para jantar? – Provocou Syaoran ao se aproximar de Touya.

\- Eu não tenho esse tipo de interesse em pirralhos como você. Pega aí – Disse e jogou um dos capacetes para Syaoran.

\- Opa – Pegou o capacete jogado por Touya – Aonde vamos então?

\- Apenas suba logo.

Ainda com um pé atrás, Syaoran, colocando o capacete, subiu na garupa. De imediato, Touya acelerou, e seguiram sem rumo previsto.

-x-


End file.
